Go Home
by Mushmallow62
Summary: BeybladeYu-Gi-Oh crossover! Contains yaoi. Malik mets Kai inside an asylum, not to mention the rest. COMPLETE! Ties in with 500 Miles, chapter 16 has be upgraded
1. Intro

Hey people! No I have not given up! I have decided to carry on with my crossover of Beyblade/Yu-Gi-Oh! Though this one shall, and will be different! Aside from one factor that was in 500 Miles. So this shall have yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please leave, don't flame me or email complaining that this fic is gay.   
Please note:  
Yami Bakura - Bakura  
Bakura - Ryou  
Yami Yugi - Yami  
PS  
This will have Anzu/Tea bashing. If you like her you might wish to leave.  
The whole group was excited, Dranzer couldn't wait to see who would be Kai's new room mate. Dranzer had been Kai's friend for a few years, ever since she arrived in this place, and no one else would take her in. It was through him that she met the other's, and her boyfriend, Bakura.  
Kai knew how it felt to be an outcast, but he never said what he was in for, and no one has managed to figure it out either.  
  
'What do you think he'll look like?' Rei asked them, and then started to clean his face, the cat way.  
  
'Don't know. He has never visited, his sister has though,' Kai informed them; 'So we're going to welcome him, if he wants to join us,'  
  
'Why wouldn't he?' Ryou asked in a whisper.  
  
'Because not everyone likes us, nor do they have to,' Kai told the white haired boy.  
  
Kai was called over by a doctor, and then sent to his room, to greet the new boy. All the other's could do was wait.  
  
'Bakura!' Yami cried out, his eyes showed he wanted competition; 'I challenege you to a duel!'  
  
'Fine,' Bakura siad with a sigh, he could not be bothered.  
Kai walked into his room, and saw a tanned boy with his suitcase on a spare bed. Well, to Kai it had become a spare bed, there were only two beds in his room.  
  
'Your the new guy,' Kai stated, and the tanned boy with blonde hair turned, and looked into Kai's crimson eyes with his lavender one's.  
  
'Yes. I'm Malik Ish.....' Malik never finished, Kai had interrupted him.  
  
'We never say our last names here. its a rule, lets us feel like actual out casts, and some of us feel betrayed by our families, so we all dropped our last names,'   
  
'Sorry,' Malik said, surprised.  
  
'Your new, no one would have told you that,' Kai told him, noticing that the boy was warming up to him; 'That's your side of the room, once your finished unpacking, I'll give you a tour,'  
  
'Thanks,' Malik said, and finished unpacking, doing it carefully; 'Er, what are you in for?'  
  
'Hum,' Kai smirked, never before had a new one asked him such a question; 'I don't talk to alot of people, only when I have to, and I don't show emotions,'  
  
'How does that work?' Malik asked him.  
  
'If someone should hug me, I would do nothing, and I would feel nothing. At first they thought I had dyspraxia, but they learned that my balance was perfect, and I had no trouble speaking when I had to, and I'm able to write down exact answers to the questions,' Kai informed the lavender eyed one.  
  
'Wow, I just have two personalities,' Malik said with a shrug and saw the crimson eyed one smirk.  
  
'Your here though, means you have a problem. Anyway, welcome to the asylum,' Kai said, putting his hands and arms out to the side, and indicating to the whole room.  
  
'Thanks,' Malik said with a smile, then he frowned; 'Er, i had better let you know, my other half isn't all that nice,'   
  
'Explain,' Kai told him, and Malik did.  
  
'He's kinda...... insane, he wants to kill everyone and anyone, and clams to want to rule the world. He calls himself Ishtar,'  
  
'Right, well, don't worry I'll be sure to lock everyone into a broom closet should that happen,' Kai said and Malik laughed, then showed him about the asylum.  
  
Lastly he show Malik to the common room, where Dranzer and her friends were waiting. Though Dranzer had passed the time creatively, by making out with Bakura.  
  
'Ehm,' Kai coughed, and got everyone at the tables attention; 'Guy's this is Malik,' Kai glanced at Malik, who gave a slight nod; 'He has two persona's,'  
  
'Cool,' Ryou said, again in a whisper.  
  
'This is Ryou, the quiet one, he only speaks, usually, when spoken to. And he does prefer to be left alone, unless he really likes your company,' Ryou blushed at this; 'Yugi here is almost the same as Ryou, apart from the fact he prefers to play games of any sort. Ofcourse he plays by himself,' Kai then whispered to Malik; 'Don't be fooled by his size, he may LOOK young, but he's 14 years,' The in a normal voice; 'This is Dranzer, a pyro, and her boyfriend Bakura, a blood sucker, anyones blood at any time. And then we have Yami, he loves competition, a bit too much. He actually had a blood drinking contest with Bakura when they both were outside the asylum. And see that brown haired girl, with blue eyes?' Kai asked Malik.  
  
'Yes, why is she alone?' Malik asked, feeling sorry for the girl.  
  
'Look away!' Ryou said, but it was a strand whisper.  
  
'Huh?' But Malik looked away to Ryou.  
  
'That is Anzu, she has this habit of talking no stop about friendship, and with someone she likes, REALLY likes, she'll somehow put a bit about having a family and all that crap into the rest of her friendship crap,' Yami said. He obviously did not like Anzu, and he saw the confused look on Malik's face, though he chose not to say thing else.  
  
'Anzu fancies Yami,' Yugi said quickly and went back to his game.  
  
'Yugi!' Yami exclaimed, and saw Yugi playing a card game; 'Can I play?' He asked nicely.  
  
'No,' Yugi told Yami, who started to beg for a game.  
  
'Oh geez,' Kai said with a sigh, and rolled his eyes.  
  
'Er, you forgot me,' Rei said, sitting on all fours on a seat.  
  
'Oh yes, sorry Rei. Malik, Rei here is........ A neko-jin, in part,' Kai said, and Rei started to clean his face once again.  
  
'Hello, new boy. See Kai here isn't nice enough to introduce you to us, hum?' A boy said, and Malik turned to see the boy wearing a baseball cap backwards, and neon coloured clothing.  
  
'Tyson, how is your cell...... I mean room?' Bakura asked the neon wearing boy.  
  
'Haha, not funny Bakura,' A pink haired girl said, almost hissed at the brown eyed boy; 'But this can't be the new guy, he's not insane enough, most likely just afraid of the dark,' Her voice was full of venom.  
  
'I guess the only reason your here is because you love pink too much, and you,' Malik turned on Tyson; 'Are here because of your love for neon colours, I bet you masterbate over them,'  
  
Tyson was ready for a fight, however Bakura and Dranzer had moved, and stood behind Malik, supporting him, as did the other's, with Kai right next to Malik.  
  
'Better go Tyson, the doctors would LOVE to have you back on there couch,' Kai said, his voice was cold and cruel.  
  
Tyson had backed down, and left, the pink haired girl followed him, but before she left the room, she gave a meaningful glance to Malik, a quick glance to rei and left.  
  
'You just dissed Tyson!' Yami said, proud of Malik.  
  
'I hope you realise your part of his list,' Kai warned Malik.  
  
'He can join the line for me,' Malik said, and the group laughed.  
  
'The girl with him is Mariah, she had a kinda sad life though..........' Ryou started.  
  
'Yea, she's a bitch, and she likes to fight a bit too much. Her parents were always beating her up, and so she herself turned violent, when she seriously hurt her mother, who was attacking her first, she striked, and made her mother paralised from the waist down,' Dranzer told Malik, who was not surprised, nothing surprised him any more.  
  
'Tyson's a different story,' Kai told Malik, and the other's for the first time; 'His mother died when he was small, so he's got nothing against her. But his father left him for years on end with his grandfather, who was a bit senile, and becoming worse, always mistaking Tyson for his son. In any case, his grandfather was taken to hospital, however due to the fact that no one knew where Tyson's father was, they couldn't contact him. So he was sent to a foster home, which change every month. Tyson wasn't used to rules of any kind at home, and he could do nothing but break a few rules,'   
  
'How do you know this?' Malik asked him, confused.  
  
'I used to be his friend,' Kai said, but showed no emotion what so ever.  
  
'So why does he hate you?' Malik asked, still not understanding.  
  
'I've been here longer than most, longer than Tyson, he came a few years later, I showed him around, but then........... I guess we just grew distant,' Kai said with a shrug, not bothered at all by Tyson.  
  
'Oh,' Was all Malik could say, and then a bell rang.  
  
'Dinner,' Dranzer said, and looked suggestively at Bakura, who smirked and kissed her.  
  
'I'm glad they don't share a room,' Yami joked to them all.  
  
'Don't even suggest a thing,' Ryou said.  
  
'Yea, can you picture their kids?' Rei asked, and they all pictured a comination of a pyro and blood maniac.  
  
'Oh god,' They all said, minus Malik. 


	2. Doctor Easton

Oh good, so no reviews for the intro, that's always a good thing. Not like I need confidence anyway.  
Kai's POV  
The new guy, Malik, was different no one had ever stood up to Tyson on there first day. At least, not that I'm aware of, but I would know, I've been here for years, because I'm unfeeling and at times cruel.  
Dranzer is like a sister to me, sure she's a pyro, but that never mattered before. In any case I protected her from Tyson and Mairah, when she first arrived, after burning her families home to the ground. Her parent's pray that she will never be free, though she has a friend who visits.  
Where was I? Malik, the new guy, he has taken up Tyson's bed. Where Tyson used to sleep, we used to be friends, but something happened.   
  
'Kai?' Ryou whispered, as he always has done.  
  
'What's up?' I asked Ryou, I knew his life before coming here, I heard the doctors discussing it, and they never notice that I'm around.   
  
Ryou was beaten up by his family, a living punching bag, however instead of standing up for himself, like Mariah did, he allowed them to continue, it was at school they noticed a problem, as RRyou had stopped speaking. Obviously he has slowly taken to talking again, though not long conversations, or loud ones, but he's talking.  
  
'What do you think of Malik?' Ryou was on his way to the doctor, I walk around the asylum for the sake of it.  
  
'Don't know, seems all right, why?' I asked, wanting to know if Ryou felt threatend.  
  
'I like him,' Ryou said with a slight smile, and I smirked back. I rarely smile.  
  
'Good enough, see you later Ryou,' I said, and walked towards my room, knowing that Malik would be in there.  
  
And I was right, opening my door I saw Malik on his bed, reading a motorbike magazine. I picked up my Silence Of The Lambs book, and started to read.  
  
'It any good?' Malik asked suddenly.  
  
'Yea,' I told him; 'Is that any good?'  
  
'Not bad, though I won't be able to get the next copy of it,' Malik told me, and I nodded.  
  
It was hard for us to keep up with th outside world, but our friends and family usually come to visit every weekend.  
  
'Isn't a family member coming to visit this weekend?' I asked him.  
  
'No,' Malik said with a sigh, closing his lavender eyes, and putting a hand through his blonde locks.  
  
'They put you in here?' I asked him, his lavender eyes snapped open and looked right at me.  
  
'How do you know?' He seemed surprised.  
  
'I know everything about everyone,' I told him, but he didn't appear to understand; 'I eavesdrop into the doctors conversations,'  
  
'Oh, don't they know your there?'  
  
'Nope. They chat about 'clients', and there problems, and new clients, ect. I just happen to be walking by at that moment,' I said with a shrug, and saw that Malik nodded, and looked at his magazine once more.  
Malik's POV  
How could Isis do this to me?! And why? My other half wasn't going to do anything wrong, just take over the world, nothing TOO bad. I mean she's too stressed out! That Kaiba is making her do it!  
Anyway, its not as bad as I thought. Kai and his group have welcomed me, and I have made enemies as well. Tyson and Mariah. Good start for my first week, though I had better keep watch over the time, I shall have to go to see the doctor soon.  
What do I say?  
  
'Malik?' Ryou whispered, I looked up and walked out of the room.  
  
Ryou showed me to the room, which I entered and sat down on the couch.  
  
'Hello Malik,' The doctor, Dr Easton, said, gods I could kill him now.  
  
An ugly man, with big bottle shaped glasses, greasy hair, though I suspect it is ment to be hair gel, and was unevenly shaved. You could see specks of facial hair, and then a smooth patch, then back to facial hair again. He was also going grey, not to mention fairly fat, and appeared to have a BO problem.  
  
'Hello,' I said, bored like, hoping he would take the hint and let me go, I didn't want to talk.  
  
'So, how are you fitting in? Had any trouble? Anyone annoying you? Made any friends yet? Any questions you would like to ask?' Dr Easton asked me.  
  
Lets see; Fitting in fine, oh, aside from the fact that I'm not mad! Had a run in with Tyson and Mariah, aka The Two Bitches. Annoy me? Yes, and I could point to them without leaving this room. Friends, yes, questions? No, now piss off.  
I can't answer like that, wait a minute! Ofcourse I can!  
  
'You are quite quiet Malik,' Dr Easton said, writting a note down. Shit.  
  
'Yes,' I said, not bothered.  
  
'Your sister, Isis,' Dr Easton had started, thank you for reminding me of my sisters own name! 'Has said that you usually change when your quiet, why is that?'  
  
Why not let him out now? Why not? This guy is obviously too stupid to know what tactfulness is!  
I black out. Next thing I know is I'm tied up to a bed, and see a big needle, so I screamed. Might sound girlish, but you did not see the size of this needle!  
  
'GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY!' I cried out, then added, as an after thought; 'PLEASE!'  
  
The doctor holding the needle looked at me, right into the eyes, and put the needle away. I saw Dr Easton being fanned by a nurse. Oops.   
  
'Ishtar took over,' Kai said, realising me from the bed. What was he doing here? And why is he allowed to do that?  
  
'Sorry,' I said, sheepishly.  
  
'Don't worry,' Kai said, and looked at Dr Easton; 'He'll be fine, but he'll just take another patient,'  
  
'Oh good,' I said, sounding grateful.  
  
'Are you sure you won't switch back?' The other doctor, who was female, and had long brown hair, asked me.  
  
'I'll be fine,' I assured her, and she nodded, but gave Kai a look, to which he nodded.  
  
Once we were back in our room, I asked him what the look was about. And he told me, truthfully.  
  
'She doesn't know what brings your other half on,' Kai told me; 'I think its pretty obvious, you've got an anger problem,'  
  
'Huh, I should have just seen you instead,' I said with a shrug.   
  
'Not really, Easton is annoying, so they try to put anyone on him. Ofcourse now they'll be more careful,' Kai smirked; 'In any case, they want me to keep an eye on you,'  
  
'Great, I've got myself my own personal babysitter,' I said jokingly.  
  
'You, Dranzer, and the other's,' Kai said, his voice was completely serious.  
  
'What?' I exclaimed, and Kai beckoned me to sit down next to him, which I did.  
  
'I'm the oldest one here. And I don't mean age wise, like our birhtdays, i mean being in the asylum. I know what goes on, everything! However, I have my own problems, but I never let that stop me from protecting the rest of you,' Kai informed me.  
  
'That's why you acted like that after Tyson had left,' I said, realising what he had done.  
  
'Yes. But you handled it well,' Kai complimented me.  
  
I have to say those blue shark fins look good on him, and his hair compliments that too. And his crimson eyes.......... Wait! Stop IT Malik! You can't have thoughts like this inside your head! Your already messed up. No need to make it worse.  
  
'Can I hang around you two?' Ryou popped his head in.  
  
'Sure,' Kai said, I welcomed Ryou, who sat next to me, and we all started to talk about our lives outside of the asylum.   
  
Well, Ryou and I did, but Kai just listened. I'm begining to think he has been in HERE longer than anyone, and that must be a long time. If he was free, would he know how to interact with other people? Non-insane people? Like Isis?  
  
'Are they at it?' Kai asked Ryou, who nodded; 'Light's out will be soon, come on, I'll take you to your room, and kick Dranzer out,'  
  
Ryou gave another nod, a sign of thanks I take it, because Kai nodded back and then turned to me.  
  
'Stay here, lights out will be soon, there's no need for you to come out anyway, the nurses will only worry you'll change,' Kai told me, and I nodded, it was a fair warning.  
  
Kai came back and an older lady looked in, she smiled warmly at us.  
  
'Hello Rita,' Kai said, in bed, he was smiling.  
  
'Hello Kai, and who's this?' Rita asked him, she had a slight accent, but I could not place it.  
  
'This is Malik, my new room mate,' Kai introduced us.  
  
'Hey,' I said, shyly. i was unsure of this woman.  
  
'Hello Malik, and Kai, please behave yourself, I don't know what happened between you and that other boy, but try not to make this one move rooms too,' Rita said, and Kai laughed.  
  
'I will, night Rita,' Kai said and curled up to bed, so I did the same in my own bed, Rita switched off our lights, and left; 'Rita is a nice lady Malik, she works here because she wants to help, she's more like a aunt or a granny than anything else,'  
  
'Oh,' Was all I could say and we both went to sleep. 


	3. DranzerBakura

Oh good, two reviews of chapter 1. Oh dear. Anyway, thank you Kia, and Soace Medagerbil X, they are in an insane asylum, unless you know of somewhere else that a person with two personalities goes to? Anyway, please review this chapter and chapter two. Its kinda depressing me.............  
I'm gonna have to get rid of the Action/Adventure bit, I don't know about anyone else, but I don't see Adventure inside an asylum!  
Bakura's POV  
Why do we have to go to class?! I don't need to learn anything! Besdes its not as if we're going to get jobs, heh, do they forget where we are? Hello? Any life inside that brain of yours? Then again, I would not be able to drink blood so freely.  
And I would not have met Dranzer. Though at first when we met it was not a good one. I loved blood and she loved fire. I am still trying to figure out who got us together. Ryou fears me, when I first arrived I was angry that someone betrayed me and locked me up, so my anger had to be taken out on a small defenceless boy, who looked a lot like me, though more honest and innocent. Kai was the one who stopped me from carrying on beating Ryou up, it was his warning;   
'Are you actually willing to give up blood?'   
'No,'  
'If you don't stop it, you'll have to. Blood tastes so much better when it linger's on your teeth, but if you carry on like this, you won't have any,'  
  
It was an actual threat. This two toned blue haired boy threatend me! But I took it to heart, though I don't really know why. Most likely because Kai had welcomed me into his group of friends, even though he knew about my....... Passion. Anyway, somehow, Dranzer shared her passion of fire with me, and some how we decided to join forces. I always had a lighter that she could use to burn things, and she would always let me have some of her blood.  
Hum, odd isn't it? Somehow I have become her boyfriend.......... Somehow I have learned to care for another person, wish them no harm what so ever, love them........ Maybe?   
NO!  
To love someone.......... I am inside an insane asylum! Who could love us crazy fools? So-called crazy fools? And why should we love each other? Caring I can do. And I do that towards a few of the selected in the group, which is everyone in tjhe group, all of Kai's friends, therefore I have taken up all of Kai's enemies. Though I do like pissing off Tyson, and that pink thing that is ment to be called a girl, by the name of Mariah. How stupid! Why can't they see what she is?! She's not even a SHE!! An IT! Most likely has no sexual organs at all, she can't have sex what so ever, which might explain why she acts like a bitch.  
I shall never forget the time she decided to start a fight with Dranzer, MY Dranzer, no one elses, MINE! I saw that Dranzer was handling it very well, however I have been known to lose my temper quiet quickly at anything thing (Another reason as to why I'm here), and I started to beat IT up. The nurses came and took me away, gave me some 'happy drugs' as Ryou calls it.  
Anyway, a new boy Malik. Not bad, managed to piss Tyson off, and IT in his first day, very impressive. Though it may have been just luck. Dranzer had stated that it was Maliks first day, trying to impress us on the first day, then becoming something like Ryou or Yugi.  
I walked towards the doctor's office, MY one.   
Her name is Dr Miller, and she wasn't that bad, she just explained to me that my habit was forcing people to give me there blood rather unlike other vampires. She even listed the one's, one's that took blood, other's that sucked off of other people's energy. She really worked hard to help me, of course she told me to learn how to patient, that was my down fall. And she gave me a ready supply of blood, should I ever need it.  
She also looks after Dranzer, however she will only let Dranzer light up candles, sometimes she let's my firey red haired goddess light up a small bin, in a controled area.  
  
'Bakura,' She smiled, her brown eyes were clear, and her long brown hair was tied back.  
  
'Hello,' I said, simply; 'I was wondering about the new boy, I heard he caused some problems,'  
  
'Bakura, its against the rules for me to tell you anything, you know that,' Dr Miller reminded me, though I'm sure even she knows there was no point in reminding me.  
  
'I just wanted to know what happened,' I told her, but as usual, she would not open up. Not about this.  
  
'If the person wishes to tell you, they will,' Dr Miller said, and i walked back to my room, with no information.  
Dranzer's POV  
Life has been so different since I arrived. I first thought that when Kai had taken me in as a friend, that he fancied me. How wrong I was! When I asked Kai about this over a year later, about three month's before Bakura came, Kai said simply;  
'Dranzer, no. You know that I can not create such an emotion,'  
  
Such a simple answer, but back then I felt hurt. However Kai never ignored me, but when I did, he was direct with me, and demanded to know what was wrong. All I could tell him was the truth.  
He appeared surprised, telling me that he was unable to produce any emotions at all.  
But Bakura finally came along, though we didn't get along too great at first, we comprimised. I like our comprimise, we both get what we want, and we're close to each other.  
Now Bakura has entered the room, looking like a wet day.  
  
'What is wrong?' i asked him, and he sat down on his bed.  
  
'Something happened to Dr Easton, I don't know what,'  
  
He appeared to be misersable, so I allowed him to suck on my blood. Then light's out came, and Rita stuck her head in, after knocking, ofcourse. She has a bit of a weak stomach, of course we all love her anyway.  
  
'Rita?' I called on the old woman. Who came into the room.  
  
'Right, your going to have to go back to your room missy,' Rita said, trying to sound strict, and failing, but we all laughed, and saw Kai standing with Ryou next to him.  
  
'Say goodnight Dranzer, you've got to go to your own room,' Kai said and Ryou entered his room.  
  
'Night,' I said to Bakura, fluttering my eye lashes.  
  
I walked towards my room and heard Mariah's screeching voice. I ran towards my room, and saw she had started up a fight with my own room mate.  
  
'Fuck off!' I yelled, and pounced on her.  
  
I caught Mariah off guard, but not for long, soon there was an actual fight, and I had to be careful. Tyson had probably trained her a bit. However she seemed worse from the last time I fought her, it was obvious she was trying to get to my face, or stomach, but I could kick her in the stomach. However the nurses managed to sediate Mariah, one muttered 'That's the second one tonight!'  
Hum, who was the first? Another nurse checked my wounds, though i had none, she told my room mate to keep an eye on me during the night.  
The next morning was interesting, Kai and Malik were late to lunch, and Kai was usually only late for one thing: Malik was the first last night.  
I did not tell this to anyone, after all Kai told me that a person liked to keep some things to themselves, and HE did it often enough. I guess he knows what he's talking about, he's been here the longest out of all of us.  
When they did come down, Malik appeared to be starving, though he did not eat any meat. Needless to say it was a good thing that he missed Bakura eatting, as my love enjoy's raw meat.  
  
'What happened?' Ryou asked Kai and Malik, once Malik had sat back down.  
  
'I just attacked Dr Easton last night,' Malik informed us, I was amazed, this boy did have guts.  
  
'Really?' Yugi asked him, and he nodded.  
  
'No,' Kai cut in.  
  
'It was Ishtar,' Malik said with a shrug.  
  
'And Easton was crapping it then,' Bakura said with that sexy smirk.  
  
'I think most would,' Malik said, with a sad smile. 


	4. Malik

Thank you all my reviewee's. Next chapter!  
  
Malik's POV  
My first day here and I scared a doctor! Maybe I am insane......... NO! Bakura told me to be proud of what I did. Once I told him it was me who did it, ofcourse.  
Kai though, I don't know what to do about Kai, mysterious, and yet....... There's something about him, like something happened that was really not nice, to make him come in here at such an early stage. No one, and I mean NO ONE, knows why he's in here. And that might just annoy me later.  
/Let me find out/ Ishtar said into my head.  
/No! They'll put you on those 'happy drugs'./  
/So? I'll still be able to find out!/ Ishtar said again.  
/NO! Your not real!/ I yelled into my mind.  
It was a very bad thing for Ishtar to become high on happy drugs. I found out from Kai what happened, and it didn't sound like a good thing.  
  
*  
The doctors inject Ishtar with the 'happy drug', so he no long was angry, instead they made Ishtar extremely happy. And a happy Ishtar is as bad as an angry Ishtar.  
  
'I love you all!' Ishtar cried out, and managed to break out of his confindments to hug a nearby doctor, who happened to be Dr Easton. The doctor could not believe that ishtar was hugging him, and screamed, fairly girly before passing out.  
  
'I know you love me too,' Ishtar said, with a happy smile on his face; 'Group hug!'  
  
A doctor managed to disable him, by using a traquiliser gun.  
*  
  
/Yes I am. Those doctors can tell you./ Ishtar told me, not going away at all!  
/Go AWAY!/ I yelled, and I must have yelled it out loud too.  
  
'Malik!' Kai called out, and I looked at him, forgetting where I was; 'Ishtar bothering you?'  
  
'Yes. Sorry about that, sometimes he can just be really annoying,' I told him, and he nodded, as if he understood what I was going through.  
  
'Don't worry about it. We all have our bad starts,' Kai told me.  
  
'Yea, mine just happened to be at the end of my first day,' I said sadly.  
  
'Its nothing to be bothered about,' Kai said, as if he was trying to make me happy.  
  
Heh, happy, when I have Ishtar in my head.  
/Oi!/ Ishtar took offence.  
/Piss off!/  
  
'Don't let him get to you,' Kai told me.  
  
'Its hard though, you told me he got happy on that drug yesterday............ Its hard to know which one is the worst,'  
  
'Come on, lets get out of here, go to the common room. I'm sure he won't bother you there,' Kai said and we left the room to go to the 'oh so cheerful, common room.' It was disguisting! A pink salmon paint was on the walls, cheap and tatty seats, the floor was black and white. It was ugly. Ugly, UGLY ROOM!  
I saw Ryou reading a book 'Jean Erye', heh, okay. Yugi was playing a card came, with Yami next to him begging for a shot. Then there was Rei, who was cleaning his face, and Dranzer was sitting on Bakura's lap, as there was only two seats left.  
  
'So, what's happening?' Ryou asked them.  
  
'Easy, we all want the same two people to visit, right?' Dranzer said, and they all nodded their heads; 'All right, so Driger, and Tala,'  
  
'What is this about?' I asked them, completely confused.  
  
'You don't know?' Bakura aksed me, and I shook my head.  
  
'It only happens once a month, at the weekend,' Ryou started to explain, his voice was as it always was, in a whisper; 'Everyone can put there names down, and next to it write the person they want to visit and there number. If the person wishes to visit, they'll let you know and they'll have a room in the other building,' Ryou pointed to the other, newer building across the garden; 'If they don't wish to come.......'  
  
'So we all decided to just group together, only two of our real friends come,' Yami said bitterly.  
  
'Oh Yami!' Bakura said, laughing; 'Not got any friends on the out side?'  
  
'Neither do you,' Yami shot back.  
  
'True, but I never wanted any,' Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
Yami had no come-back, and remained silent.  
  
'In any case, if the person doesn't want to visit you, Rita will tell you, and then give you a brownie,' Yugi said with a smile.  
  
'That's pretty much it,' Ryou siad with a shrug.  
  
'Cool,' Was all I said, but I knew I did not want Isis to come, nor anyone else. So I would not go and put her name down. If at all.  
The next day the whole table was excited about finding out if Driger and Tala were coming. I decided to find out who they were, and asked.  
  
'Driger is Dranzer's cousion,' Yugi told me with a slight nod.  
  
'Tala is a friend of Kai's,' Ryou added.  
  
'A friend of Kai's?' i repeated.  
  
'Meow! Don't blame you for being surprised, we all were when we found out too,' Rei said, one of those rare moments when he actually spoke.  
  
'Hum, I thought Kai was in here when he was young,' I said, but Dranzer smiled.  
  
'So was Tala, that's why he visits,' Dranzer informed me, and I nodded.  
  
'So, we'll met them next weekend,' Kai said, as he entered the room. And there was a lot of cheering in the group.  
  
'Great!' Dranzer said, smiling as she kissed Bakura, fairly deeply.  
  
Anyway, next weekend I shall be meeting Driger, and Tala. I'll try to get to know Tala, he might know more about Kai than any of us. Kai has a friend outside? How odd......... 


	5. Meet Tala & Driger!

Hello. Shadow Shi13, yes Tala's coming to visit! I decided to make a week past, so he's here! Almost...... Well... Yea....... And he's Kai's friend. Sexy yaoi-gal Kai/Malik? Really, really hoping? NO! LOL! Bakura, hello, can I say that Dranzer is an actual character from the show Beyblade, not an OC. I'll try with the different scenes, discribe it a bit better, sorry. Rei, Yugi, Yami, Ryou are basically side liner's, and Bakura/Dranzer romance are just a straight couple. I just needed to measure the whole damn thing out!!! I like yaoi couples, and I like straight couples. Hence why the two are in this fic.   
Be kind a review.  
A Week Later  
Malik's POV  
I have finally got a doctor! After scaring Dr Easton, other doctor's were wery of me, so each of them had me once, to see how I would react. How blind are they? All of them apart from Dr Miller, because she had her limate of patient's.  
  
'I feel sorry for you,' Bakura told me, I had just been told who my doctor would be.  
  
'You poor thing,' Ryou said, again in a whisper. Would this boy ever speak up?!  
  
'What's so bad about this guy?' I asked them, trying to sound cool and calm.  
  
'She's the director of the asylum, she's a bit up tight, so I'd warn your other half,' Kai warned me, and I smiled, a small one, he cared about me?  
  
'Yea right,' I scoffed, me warn Ishtar? Why? Its his fault that we're in here!  
  
'I agree with Kai,' Dranzer told me, brushing her firey red hair behind her ears.  
  
We were sitting in the common room, aka ugly UGLY Room. It was horrible! I had been told that there was a second common room, but that was used when visitor's came only. Damn it. Though I would see if it was any better than this one, with its tatty sofas, not to mention cheap seats.  
  
'Why? Its his fault that I'm in here,' I told them.  
  
'True, but he might turn into you again, when he finds out what she's like,' Kai told me, a very serious warning.  
  
'All right, fine, I'll tell him,' I said, grumply.  
  
'Good, now, when will they be here?' Yugi asked Kai, all excited as a child would be on Christmas Day.  
  
'Calm down, Yugi,' Dranzer said with a smile, she too looked excited, but contained herself.  
  
'I can't wait to see them!' Yugi exclaimed, finally, HE'S not whispering.  
  
'They'll be here in half an hour Yugi,' Kai said calmly.  
  
Kai was harder to read, he didn't look excited, his body language told me that he wasn't excited, and his eyes....... His eyes were cold, a cold flame....... Is that possible? To have beautiful crimson eyes and not to have passion in them? Wait! Did I say beautiful?  
  
'Yami! We've got to clean our room!' Yugi said, and pulled Yami along with him.  
  
'Hum, he's nothing more than a child,' Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
'Well, you know he's not had a lot of contact with people,' Dranzer reminded him.  
  
Yugi, the child who's normal day to day contact was a computer, but now he had these guy's. Ofcourse each and everyone of them are crazy. Dranzer, the lover of fire, aka pyro, Bakura the blood sucker, aka vampire, Ryou the quiet one, aka abused one, Yami the competitor, aka...... Well he's competitive! Rei the cat acting guy, aka neko-jin, and then there's Kai, the unemotional one.  
I guess I fit right in, though I have to watch out for Tyson, and Mariah.  
  
'We should all get ready,' Kai said, stood up and was about to leave.  
  
'Too excited Kai?' A sneer came from the door way, where we all saw Tyson; 'Too excited about seeing an ex-lover?'  
  
'Just because you don't get any,' I snapped back, why did I do that?  
  
'Is this your new one? You and Tala going to have a threesome?' Tyson taunted Kai.  
  
He really knew how to push someone's button's, but it wasn't Kai's, it was mine. I don't understand why, but those insults hurt.  
  
'Yes, I don't think that has anything to do with you though,' Kai replied, calmly. Tyson's face....... It was priceless! The neon wearing boy did not expect that to come out.  
  
Kai moved past Tyson, who then left, and we all went to our own rooms. I replayed what Kai had said; was it true? Were he and Tala once lovers? And why am I caring?  
I entered the room. It was cream in colour, though on Kai's side there was poster's of phoenix's, and different bands, and the bands logo's. His side was pretty much black and red, with bits of blue. Our beds were the same though, our sheets were just cream, as were the pillow cover's, and the floor was blue carpet. The wardrob was a wood texture, at the doors, however the sides were cream, as was the drawers.  
My side of the room had an Egyptain theme, nothing much really, only a handful of things I managed to collect. A picture of Anubus, and some other Egyptain gods.  
  
'I'm, sorry about that,' I said to Kai, I had closed the door behind me, and he changed. He put on a scarf, a long white one, and black leather gloves to complete his outfit (AN. Beyblade G outfit).  
  
'Its all right, I'm sorry I added you in at that last hit to Tyson,' Kai told me, tying his trainers.  
  
'Its all right,' I said, and looked at my golden head band, I never wore it, I just take it everywhere with me.  
  
'Come on, they'll be here in a few minutes,' Kai said and we walked down towards a nurses station.   
  
Kai tapped on the desk and a nurse looked up from her work.  
  
'Hey, has Tala and Driger arrived?' Kai asked, politely.  
  
The nurse checked her notes, and looked up at Kai again; 'Yes they have, in the waiting room, shall I.....'  
  
'No thanks, we'll met them,' Kai said, with a fake smile and walked away; 'Moron,'  
  
'Huh?' I said, not understanding.  
  
'I come down here every single month, I know for a fact no one else does, and yet she doesn't remember me,' Kai said, and swore under his breath.  
  
'Oh, I guess that is a good reason then,' I said to him, and he nodded.  
  
When we entered the waiting room, a horrible salmon pink colour, again, I saw a boy with black hair, with green strips dyed into it, he was more of a punk skater with his chains and baggy clothes, next to him was a boy with red hair, and ice blue eyes, his skin was pale and he wore white with bits of orange, not too baggy, nor tight.  
  
'Driger, Tala, this is Malik,' Kai introduced us.  
  
'Hey, whatcha in for?' Driger asked holding out his hand, and I shook it.  
  
'A violent personality,' I informed them.  
  
'So, you fit right in?' Tala asked.  
  
'I believe so,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'The common room in the same place?' Tala asked Kai.  
  
'No, they moved it,' Kai replied, and showed them to the visitors common room.  
  
The room was purple, the sofa was a bit tatty, but it looked a lot newer than the other ones! The chairs were lilic, and blue. The floor was carpeted, the colour was blue. You could still smell the paint scent. All in all it rated higher than the ugly room.  
Tala and Driger looked at the decor, admiring it, until Dranzer tackled Driger to the ground.  
  
'Driger!' Dranzer exclaimed happily, and Yugi came up to them, they had a group hug.  
  
'Wow, this is a lot nicer than the other one, huh Kai?' Tala said to the two blue toned boy.  
  
'It is, Dr Miller choose the colours,' Kai informed him and he nodded.  
  
'Yea, its obvious, the other's all seem to be colour blind,' Tala said with a snigger, and saw Ryou; 'You still whispering then?'  
  
'Yes,' Ryou replied in a whisper.   
  
'As long as Tyson is out of your hair,' Tala said, and ruffled Ryou's hair, to which Ryou just shook his head and his hair fell naturally into place.  
  
'Tala,' Bakura said, almost as if there was a rift.  
  
'Bakura,' Tala said in the same tone, and then the two hugged; 'I hope your taking care of Dranzer,'  
  
'Oh yes, we've came to an agreement, and we've stuck to it,' Bakura informed him.  
  
Suddenly I felt out of place, these guy's knew each other, I didn't. I left them all and went to my room, and decided to just mop about.  
  
/Come on! These are new people!!/ Ishtar said to me.  
  
/I don't know them! And I don't want them to know you!/ I yelled at Ishtar.  
  
/Fine then, but remember I can take control whenever I want to./ Ishatr said that warning, and then left.  
  
I lay on my bed, I don't know how long, because I suddenly saw Kai looking down on me. Literally.  
  
'Tala isn't that bad, and once you get used to Driger.......' Kai didn't say any more.  
  
'This is your time with them, I don't even know them,' I told Kai, who nodded.  
  
'Tala wants to get to know you, Bakura told him about your sharp tounge,' Kai said with a smirk.  
  
'Oh Ra, no,' I said, Tala knew what had happened, the tounge spar between me and Tyson.  
  
'Relax blondie,' Tala said and entered the room, then saty donw on my right, while Kai took my left. i suddenly had a flash back;  
  
*  
'You and Tala going to have a threesome?' Tyson taunted Kai.  
*  
  
A very brief flash back, but a flash back none the less. However what Tyson had said, should never had caused me any worry.  
  
'I wish I had seen his face when you said that!' Tala said and laughed. He was the only one, I could only smirk, as did Kai.  
  
'It was priceless,' Kai said with a nod.  
  
The bell rang, and Tala groaned, he stood up and looked at us.  
  
'Is the food bad?' He asked us.  
  
'Only if your watching Bakura eat,' I told him, and he laughed. I believe I was serious, Tala. Oh well.  
  
'Hum, Malik here doesn't eat meat, so he's fine with the other food,' Kai infromed Tala.  
  
'I think I'll pass on the meat too,' Tala said with a nod, and we made our way down to the dinning area. 


	6. Diary

Heya people!!!!!!!! Thanks for those details Nakoruru, and stop drolling! Geez, you make a mess just seeing Tala? God, Tala! Clean up! LOL (I know you'll be drolling with that picture!)  
Ehm, and there are other people. Kai's kasumi, no I have not forgotten you! And your trying to give me a red neck............ Thanks!! Shadow Shi13, I take its a good thing that the chapter is hard to discribe? Some parts funny (Me be serious? In a long fic?! Has the world gone mad?!), some are interesting, awww! Thank you! And makes you eager to read the next chap! Yay!!! Sexy yaoi-gal, thank you, and it will be.............. Somehow....... And yes I can!   
PS  
If no one understands what I was just saying to sexy yaoi-gal, please check her review, it shall all make sense there! And also I partly own Dr Miko (Only half) and no I don't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh! I knew I had forgotten to do something before! So where was I?  
Malik's POV  
Lunch was, well, disgusting to say the least. No matter what you eat, you feel sick to your stomach by seeing Bakura eat, unless you were Dranzer. We all just had a bite to eat, and seeing Bakura tear into his meat, which was red raw, with blood and...... Well, blood will do, I don't want to know what else was in it, dripping from his mouth down to his chin, and plop! Onto the table.  
  
'I am starving!' Tala moaned, and we heard his stomach growl, so did mine, I could only nod though.  
  
'Here,' Kai threw two rolls at us, we caught them, and ate.  
  
We were in our room, well me and Kai's room, Tala lived in the building across from this one, the one that looked really nice, but Tala never commented on it. Kai sat down on his bed, while Tala and I sat down on my bed, eating the rolls.  
  
'You should have just taken some of the food away with you,' Kai said with a smirk.  
  
'Excuse me, but did you not see what Bakura was eatting?' Tala asked him.  
  
'Or how he was eatting it?' I asked him, he nodded; 'Aren't you hungry?'  
  
'No,' Kai said, bluntly.  
  
'What's up Kai?' Tala asked the pale skinned boy.  
  
'Nothing,' Kai said, once more bluntly.  
  
'Yea, right. Kai you know that you have to open up, otherwise you'll never get out of here,' Tala told him; 'And you've been in here for too long! The sooner you act normal, the better,' Tala advised him, and left to see the other's.  
  
'Huh, Tala you don't know me,' Kai said, but he knew Tala had left, we both heard the door close.  
  
'Er, Kai?' I asked, and he looked at me, those crimson eyes cold; 'How long have you been in here?'  
  
'Long enough, at least, it is to some people,' Kai informed me.  
  
'Oh,' I said, and then a knock came.  
  
'Come in,' Kai said, lying down on his bed.  
  
Rita's head popped through part of the open door; 'Ah good, I've found you. Malik, your to see your new doctor,'  
  
I looked at her, she was old, yes, but she was only in her middle 50's, her slightly grey hair was tied in a bun, though the rest of her hair was a light brown colour.  
  
'What's there name?' I asked, I never said 'his' anymore, Kai told me there were female doctors too, and they could take me on.   
  
'Her name is docotr Miko,' Rita said, and I moved off the bed, the name rang a bell, then I remembered, that was the person who admitted me!  
  
'No,' I said, folding my arms, and sitting on the bed, looking stubborn. Rita sighed, and looked at me, and Kai just looked at me. Why was Kai looking at me?  
  
'Malik, come on, I'll go with you,' Kai offered, though why? Was this a trick? Should i let Ishtar out?  
  
/YES!!!!/ Ishtar squealed, all excited about gaining control over my body; /I can do things to her!!!/  
  
/Piss off!/ I yelled at him.  
  
/Oh..../ Ishtar pouted.  
  
'Come on Malik,' Rita said, with a small gentle smile; 'You go and I shall bake you something,'  
  
Bake me something? Is this blackmail? Would there be something elese be in the baking?  
  
/Ask her for a brownie!!! Brownie!!!/ Ishtar squealed, again.  
  
/If I do, will your promise to leave this Dr Miko alone?/ I asked Ishtar.  
  
/Maybe./ Ishtar said.  
  
/No brownie./ I said, and he pouted, then promised.  
  
'Would you bake a brownie?' I asked, sensing Ishtar bouncing around happily inside my mind.  
  
'Ofcourse, a brownie cake, but you'll have to share with Kai,' Rita said, and I nodded, Ishtar didn't care.  
I went into the office, it was painted in different shades of blue, making it relaxing. I saw Dr Miko (I think its her) her plum coloured hair was tied back, and she stared at me intensely with her dark green eyes. I stared back at her, and Kai was just standing there, with a smirk on his face.  
  
'Dr Miko, this is Malik,' Kai introduced us.  
  
'I already know Kai,' Dr Miko said to Kai, and he just shrugged.  
  
'He didn't,' Kai said, and was about to leave the room when i grabbed his arm/  
  
'Where are you going?' I asked him, I didn't trust this woman.  
  
'Just outside, relax, she won't eat you,' Kai said and closed the door, he leaned against a wall across from the glass door.  
  
On closer inspection, the room was painted in different shades of blue, but the sofa was light blue and the carpet royal blue. There was some Van Gogh paintings, copies not the real thing obviously, I doubt if anyone gets paid enough to buy those types of paintings. One Van Gogh copy painting that caught my eye was 'Starry Night', it was beautiful and I just looked at it, my eyes refusing to leave the brilliant painting, who ever copied this knew what they were doing.  
  
'Do you like paintings?' Dr Miko asked me, I nodded, but my eyes never left the painting.  
  
'Yes, but mainly Van Gogh,' I informed her.  
  
'And why is that?' Dr Miko asked, standing next to me, most likely trying to figure out why I preferred Van Gogh to someone like, Leonardo. Maybe she thought it was because Van Gogh was mad? And I was mad? If that was it, she was very wrong.  
  
'The way he paints, it flows, small brush stokes, then longer ones, the way he uses the colours,' I told her, pointing to the moon in the paintings, and the trees.  
  
'What do you think he was thinking?' Dr Miko asked, oh god, is she trying to get into my head?  
  
'His religion. The way he has painted it, it shows that the village is a quiet one, and peaceful, and that by his religion, he believes that his god is protecting them, watching out for them, making sure they live good lives,' I informed her.  
  
'And do you believe that god has given you a talent? Someone inside your head?' Dr Miko asked me, and I laughed.  
  
'A talent? Ishtar? No. And he's not a voice, incase you have forgotten about him attacking Dr Easton,' I reminded her, I had turned away from the painting and looked her right in the eye.  
  
'I think your just saying that its someone else, but we all know that its you Malik. Why hide from it? Accept that you are to blame for what happened to Dr Easton,' Dr Miko said.  
  
'Why? I don't even remember what happened to me! One minute I was with Dr Easton, then the next I was tied up on a bed,' I told her, and decided to leave.  
  
I saw Kai still leaning against the wall, across from the door. He looked up and I noticed that there was something in his eyes, but I could not place it. Nor did I have long to think about it, for the coldness had arrived back in his eyes again.  
  
'Malik, I would like you to keep this,' Dr Miko gave me a book, lined paper and all of the blank; 'Fill it in when you feel you need to,'  
  
I took the book and walked away, she called after me;  
'Rita will inform you of your next appointment,'  
  
'What do I do with this?' I asked Kai as we walked to our room.  
  
'Simple, its like a diary, you only write in it when you wish to speak about something that you don't trust anyone else to hear,' Kai informed me, and i nodded.  
  
'Oh,' i said with a nod, and noticed that the cover was purple, my favorite colour, it also had a purple pen inside, and a small note.  
To Malik,   
I have started to bake the brownies, please be patient, cooking takes time, and tell that to Ishtar too! I guessed that this was your favorite colour and that is why I got you them both.  
From  
Rita  
She is a sweet old lady. Even Ishtar likes her, and he will wait, and will not harm her, ever. He said this, I swear!  
  
/Brownies tomorrow!/ Ishtar sang, hopping around my head.  
  
I think I'll write in this book now. But what to call it? Ra-Aton? Success. I might as well call it that.  
Kai's POV  
I stood outside of Dr Miko's office, while Malik was inside, and I started to think of him. It was odd, I was thinking of Malik in a way i have thought of very few people before.  
Namely Tala and Tyson. Though I know Tyson was a mistake, it was my own fault that he was hurt, but he knew that I was not like that. I'm gay, but there is only so many things that I can do, Tyson wanted hugs all the time, and kisses, I could not do that, and he knew that!! But why did he think that he could change me? Why? That is the one thing that bug's me to this day. He believed he could change me, when I alone can change myself, if I wanted to.  
Malik though, he believes that there is another half, this other half being Ishtar. Rita was informed and she came to see me, after Dr Easton had been attacked.  
  
*  
'Kai? Is it true?' Rita had asked me, and I nodded; 'The poor boy, having another half inside him,'  
  
'What?' I said, surprised. Rita didn't think Malik was mad?  
  
'Kai, I believe that Malik just has another half because he is not complete yet,' Rita informed me; 'I have heard he'll be seeing all the doctor's, but he'll be assigned to Dr Miko on Saturday at 2 o'clock,'  
  
'When will Dr Miko be back?' I asked her, and she smiled, telling me she would be back on Friday evening.  
*  
  
So Rita knew about how different Malik was, and she believed him, he was not crazy like the rest of us, he was different. In any case, i wonder what Rita ment by saying that Malik is not complete yet? Did that mean that he would be complete if he found his soul mate?  
I smiled and heard the door opening, looking up I saw Malik, looking angry, I put in place my cold mask, and we both walked towards our room, after Dr Miko gave Malik his diary.  
Once we got to our room, I lay on my bed, and Malik just sat down, with his pruple diary, and pen. Malik asked me what the book was for, and so I explained it to him. But he opened the book and saw the pen and a note, that was from Rita.  
  
I picked up my own diary, it was black. Everyone in our group had a different colour; Ryou it was green, Yugi light blue, Yami dark blue, Dranzer red, Bakura a dark bloody red, and Rei had white, and a black pen, since he had told every doctor that he was colour blind.   
Which we have found out is not true.  
My own diary is called AtumAnbui, for no real reason.  
I took it out of the drawer, it was inside a book, so Malik, nor anyone else would know what it really was. I began to read, I had a fair amount of diaries, I have been here for a long time.  
I noticed that Malik had begun to write in his own diary, he seemed open about it, and I noticed a small smile on his face. It was strange, he usually had a smirk on his face, but this made him look softer, if you will.  
Ra-Aton (AKA Malik's diary)  
What am I doing?! Writting in a wretched book? Hum, I guess I owe it to Rita, she did buy it for me, so i should use it.  
I dislike Dr Miko, she seems to try to get into my head, and I don't want her too, for getting into my head will mean that she'll know about Ishtar, and no ONE! should know about Ishtar, not like that. She kept trying to blame me for what happened to Dr Easton, that I was making Ishtar up to avoid getting into trouble. Like I made ishtar up to get attention! What a load of shit! Ishtar is real, and I can prove it to her on....... Well, when ever I see her again!  
Ishtar can be extremely violent one moment, and all stupid the next................  
Malik is just a fool, he doesn't love anyone! He hates me!!! Why? I'm only Ishtar! And he really, really likes Kai! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
Ach! Ishtar!! And you could have put down LOL instead of all those hehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Ra! How did I end up with you? Ra how could this happen to me? And why..................................  
I think Ra doesn't like you, so he is using me to punish you! LOL.  
Ishtar!!!  
Yes?  
Piss off and get your own diary!  
Can I asked Rita?  
Only if you don't hurt her.  
I won't she's nice. Why would I hurt someone that is nice?  
Ishtar, you hurt Dr Easton, remember?  
So? He was not nice.  
How?  
He was smelly!  
Ishtar!!!!  
Its true! A wet dog smells better!  
I give up! 


	7. Swap Over

Shadow Shi13, thank you!!!!!!!! And who thinks Ishtar should get his own diary? I think that would be really funny! LOL!  
Hello Nakoruru! I'm glad your not going to kill me! I had to make your character serious (I just thought of something like Robin Williams in Good Will Hunting, though not exactly like the film.... But the two characters didn't get on well to start....... Yea, 'shut up Blue Demon, we like to read this story.....' And stop drolling!!!! God damn it! This carpet might not be expensive but still!  
Kai's Kasumi, your back! And reviewing without emailing me! Thanks! And who's special talent at being annoying? You? No! Ishtar, most likely....... And Rei is there because....... I don't actually know, I just thought I should put him in there......... Oh yes!! I would have to put the fic into Yu-Gi-Oh! section as it would have mainly there characters......... Actually they still do...... (Sweat drop).  
Silverpaws the silver Nuakachi welcome! And I believe so, though I like a serious fic to have humour, hence why Ishtar is in here.  
Malik's POV  
Ishtar has finally shut up! His sugar rush went down, so I could go to bed without any bother! Though, I am worried about Rita giving him a brownie...........  
You CAN see why though, can't you? Ishtar on a sugar high? Its scary, and I share the same body as him!!!!!! Oh, no, there's Rita, and with what smells like...................  
  
*  
  
An hour later.  
Ah! What's this over my face?! And what the fuck happened?! I look over to see Kai reading a book on his bed. Damn is he sexy................  
  
'Ishtar was in control again. And you had an appointment with Dr Miko,' Kai informed me.  
  
'When?' I asked, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I said HAD. Ishtar went,' Kai informed me, and my jaw hit the floor. Needless to say, it was painful.  
  
/Ishtar!!!!!!/ I yelled into my head.  
  
/Hello!/ Ishtar said, all cheery.  
  
/Why did you go to see Dr Miko?/ I demanded to know.  
  
/Because I was told to!/ Ishtar said, still sounding like a hipperr bunny... no! No! A hipper rabbit!! A hipper RABBIT! R-A-B-B-I-T!  
  
/Why?/ I asked again.  
  
/Because I was eatting my brownie, and Rita told me that Dr Miko wanted to speak to me........ I got a diary!!!! Kai told me what to do with it./ Ishtar sounded smug.  
  
/So?/  
  
/Kai likes ME!!!!/  
  
/WHAT?!/ I roared.  
  
/Hehehehehehehehehehehe! Kai likes me, but I won't take him because he's yours./ Ishtar told me.  
  
'Malik!' Kai called out, and I jumped out of my skin; 'Come on, we're meeting Tala up for lunch, you coming?'   
  
'Yea, sure, I'll be along in a minute,' I said, and he left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Damn it! Now Ishtar knows that I care for Kai!!!! Why me? Why do I have to be gay? I could easily be straight, I would have no girls to worry about, the two that I know; Dranzer is a pyro going out with Bakura, who would surely suck your blood up in one go. And then there's Mariah. The pink bitch. Huh?  
  
'Malik?' Dranzer had knocked on the door, and stuck her head in, she then entered the room, and sat next to me; 'You all right?'  
  
'Yea,' I told her.  
  
'I know you like Kai,'   
  
'WHAT?!' I roared, how do people know this? Well, Ishtar knows because he is one with me...... Dranzer on the other hand.........  
  
'You were showing off infront of him when Tyson and Mariah came, remember? You go everywhere with him, its obvious...... At least, it is to me,' Dranzer said, and another knock came to the door.  
  
'Come in,' I said, and Tala walked in. Everyone was ganging up on me!!  
  
'Dranzer?' Tala said and Dranzer left, without him saying, but she does know him better than I do.  
  
'Tala, I thought you and Kai.........' I never finished, he placed his lips on mine.  
  
What is going on? Why was this happening to me? I reacted at first by letting my own tounge enter his mouth, though I moved back, remembering who this was. Tala just smiled.  
  
'I thought so,' Tala said, smuggly.  
  
'What the hell is going on?! I swear you, Dranzer and Ishtar are plotting something!'  
  
'No we're not. And neither is Ishtar. Malik, didn't Ishtar tell you?' Tala asked me, and I shook my head.  
  
/Uh oh./ Ishtar whispered in my mind.  
  
'He told Kai that you loved him,' Tala finished, and I passed out.  
Kai's POV  
Rita had come into the room, and suddenly Malik had changed to Ishtar, you could tell, Ishtar's hair was wild, and his eyes....... They changed shape. He asked if those were the brownies and Rita replied that they were.  
  
'Can I have one?' Ishtar said, and a second after added; 'Please?'  
  
Rita laughed; 'You can have one, but remember that you also have to share with Kai,' Rita reminded him, and he nodded, all excited like.  
  
Rita handed him a brownie, he took it from her and then shoved the whole lot into his mouth and started to munch. Bloody hell.  
  
'Oh, that reminds me, Malik is to see Dr Miko,' Rita told Ishtar, who shook his head violently.  
  
'No. No. Then Ishtar won't get the rest of the brownies that are his,' Ishtar told her; 'I'll go,'  
  
'All right,' Rita said, I followed, just incase.  
  
Dr Miko saw Ishtar, who she thought was Malik, how could she not notice?  
  
'Good to see you back Malik,' Dr Miko said, and Ishtar's eyes narrowed.  
  
'I'm Ishtar,' He said, and ate another brownie.  
  
'Oh yes, Malik's 'other-half',' Dr Miko said, and Ishtar huffed. They entered her office, and Rita looked worried.  
  
'Oh dear....'  
  
'Don't worry Rita, Ishtar won't do anything stupid,' I told her, trying to reassure her. She was like a granny in a way.  
  
'Its not Ishtar that's the problem, its Dr Miko. She doesn't realise that Malik does actually have another half! She'll go through the exact same thing as she did yesterday, picking up where she left off.  
Only five minutes was Ishtar in the office, and he stormed out, Rita gave him a brownie to cheer him up, and then handed him a diary with a pen. Malik had purple, but it was lighter, Ishtars was dark purple, as was his pen. He hugged Rita , and as she place the brownie tray onto our draws, Ishtar gave her one.  
  
'Thank you, I shall see you two later,' Rita said with a wave goodbye.  
  
'You know, that woman thought I was Malik,' Ishtar started; 'I don't get it. I look nothing like Malik,'  
  
I wish there was a mirror at hand, so I could give it to him and show him his face. Saddly fate had decided that no portable mirrors should be arround at that time. Actually, know that I think of it, Dr Miko thought it would be a danger, incase we used the pieces of glass to hurt ourselves and other's.  
  
'Really?' I asked, I had seen him hiper before, but he's not right now........ Then again, the smile on his face suggests otherwise.  
  
'Yes, it was odd, she kept asking me to talk about the stupid painting. I know nothing about it. But MALIK does,' He said with a wink.  
  
What the fuck? Is he high? Did Dr Miko give him something? There is something not right, and Ishtar is looking at me, in a VERY weird way.  
  
'I know a secret, can you keep it?' Ishtar asked, kneeling on my bed, and looking right into my eyes with his lavender one's, Dranzer and Tala had quietly entered the room, and were both ready to do anything, should Ishtar attack. But I don't think he would attack me.  
As odd as that may sound.  
  
'Malik fancies you,' Ishtar whispered, though I could not believe my ears.  
  
'Pardon?' I said, and Ishtar smiled, a wide one, like that cat from 'Alice In Wonderland'. Kinda scary, but I wanted to know what he said, did he actually say that? Was it true?  
  
'Malik loves you!' Ishtar exclaimed, making Tala and Dranzer jump back, and he moved to his own bed, and began to write in his diary.  
  
If that's true....... Maybe Malik needs a PUSH. I would be more than HAPPY to help......  
NONEBODY (Ishtar's Diary)  
Well, that was fun!!!! LOL! Though how can I tell Malik? Hum............................. Ow!!!!! Brain hurts!!!! Its sore!!!!! Ow!!!!!!!!!!  
Ra-Aton (Malik's Diary)  
Oh Ra....... Ishtar, you bastard, how could you say that to Kai?! And WHY? You bastard! When will you leave me alone? Oh Ra..............  
Malik!!! I'm sorry, but you need help.  
Ishtar, you twit! Why do you think I'm in here?!  
No! Silly! I mean with Kai.  
Shut up. I swapped room with Bakura, he's now sharing with Kai.  
Why Malik? You and Kai could have............ And........  
Ishtar!!! Stop sending me mental pictures! And that's all wrong! Its more like this.......  
Oh! Very nice!!  
Thanks...... No! I haven't forgiven you!  
Aw!  
Piss off Ishtar..........  
AtumAnbui (Kai's Diary)  
This is weird. Ishtar proclaimed that Malik loves me, then Malik swaps rooms with Bakura. So now I have Bakura around me. I guess its better like this, Malik could bring out actual feelings......... Do I want that? Do I actually want to feel? Be able to care? Worry? Not be what I am right now? Be able to leave this place? Do I want all of that? Am I ready for that? Should I be? Could I be?  
Maybe.  
Everything just happened too fast, for me and Malik. And I bet Malik wasn't happy about learning what Ishtar said to me, he most likely feels humilated. Whatever that feels like.  
I have to admit, I want to feel! Tala keeps on talking about it, and its not easy. Everyone I am around are used to me being as am, but Malik isn't................... Could he help? Is it possible that if I care...... Maybe even love someone strong enough, I could show my feelings? Actual feelings? That someone could make me change?  
Can that happen? Will it happen?  
I'm going to speak to Ryou tomorrow, see if he will swap rooms with me. I hope he will. Now I'm on my own, Tala has gone back home, so I won't have him nagging me all the time.  
He's a git, nagging like someone's mother would. If my own mother did that, i don't remember it at all....................... All right, maybe I DO want to leave. But it will only work if Malik agrees to be mine. My lover, only then will I be able to go about my own business of getting out of here. And helping Malik with Ishtar.  
Oh god............ Why does Bakura have to suck his own blood?! 


	8. KaiMalik?

Thank you to all my reviewee's! (All praise that you have a bucket!!) And Me? Look up Ancient Egypt? Why? Also I called Ishtar's diary NONEBODY, because he doesn't have his own body. And RyU-BlAdEr (You have such a hard name to type out!) nice to meet you! And I believe its one of a kind, as most of my pairings are......... Let's see Kai/Max (Odd 2), Kai/Bakura (500 Miles), and now a Kai/Malik!   
Why me?  
Kai's POV  
I am alone in a room with Bakura. And he has decided to suck his own blood. Ew.   
Why did Malik decided to move out? Now that I know about him being in love with me, why should he be afraid? I don't understand it. No, wait, I DO I just never thought of it before! I am so stupid. Malik never told me his feels about me to my face properly, instead his other half did it, he feels embarrested by it, that and he doesn't understand how I feel.  
Ofcourse, he is new, still, he's only been here for just over a week. Tyson's crush on me was faster, the second day and he came out to me! Tala took well over a month, but neither one of us knew how to take the other. But there is something different about Malik, and I'm not talking about Ishtar, I mean I think Malik could save me from insanity, but is that possible?  
I decided to go and see Ryou, I could not stand around and watch Bakura suck any more blood, it was annoying to watch and hear him slurp at his blood. Also he had alot of blood stains on the carpet, but he was on Malik's bed, and his bed was brand new.  
I left the room, and Bakura said nothing. I walked three doors down, knocked and then entered, Ryou was in there by himself, Malik must have had another session with Dr Miko.  
  
'Kai, is there something wrong?' Ryou asked me; 'Has Bakura been sucking his blood in an annoying way?'  
  
'As in slurping it? Yes. Any other annoying thing? I don't really want to find out,' I informed the white haired inoccent.  
  
'Oh yes. But is this about Malik? Ishtar has been telling me everything that has happened,' ryou informed me; 'I don't know about you, but he seems over friendly, when he's on a sugar rush,'  
  
'Ishtar?'  
  
'I can't imagion Malik being like that,' Ryou said with a slight laugh, I gave him a small smile. It was funny, but somehow, I can't show that emotion properly.  
  
'I was wondering if you wanted to move back in with Bakura?' I asked, and unsure of Ryou's answer, Bakura used to beat him up in his first month of being here. (Ryou's first month). I was the one who had to stop him, and lay down the 'laws', if you will.  
  
'Ofcourse!' Ryou said cheerfully; 'I like Malik, he's a nice person, but I miss Bakura, and Dranzer,' Ryou blushed, I was begining to wonder what they did when alone in a bedroom, then decided to push the thought away.  
  
'So, your alright moving back?' I asked him, and he nodded.  
  
That went well, now all I have to do is move my things, though Malik only has half an hour left with Dr Miko, unless he decides to leave her, again, like he did before.  
Ofcourse when I was unpacking my stuff in Ryou and Bakura's old room, my surprise to hear that Malik suddenly changed into Ishtar, and he attacked someone. Dranzer was the one to tell me what actually happened, as she was there at the time, because Malik asked if she would met him after his session with Dr Miko because there was a chance that he would like to bitch to someone.  
  
'Kai, while Malik and I walked down towards his room, Tyson appeared with Mariah,' Dranzer said, and paused, looking at me, trying to figure out what I was feeling, I scanned her face and saw four red lines running dow one side of her cheek; 'Tyson called him a bi, Mariah called me a whore, Malik called them both protatutes, to which Mariah was ready to hit him, but Tyson held her back. Then Tyson told Malik that he had no chance of getting you because you had no feelings at all, and that you were only interested in a good fuck. Malik glared and told him that was most likely why you dumped him, because he wasn't good enough. Then Tyson informed him that even after he was dumped he still had a threesome with you and Tala, Malik vanished and Ishtar returned swearing at Tyson, and calling him names and insults in different languages,' Dranzer finished; 'Tyson attacked first, you know what he's like, he likes insults that he understands,'  
  
'Yea,' I said with a nod; 'Where is he?'  
  
'Over in the.....' Dranzer indicated towards the other building.  
  
Tala had stayed in there when he visited, he told me that the east side felt all homey and relaxing, then the west side felt all sterile. That is where one of us goes when we are badly injured, the doctors all know about how the mind works, but some other's know about how to handle bad injures, though extremely bad cases are taken to an actual hospital.  
  
I walked over to the other building, with Rita next to me, she had heard about what had happened and was allowed to take me to see Malik. I had heard Mariah would be seeing Tyson, once she was out of isolation. So that's how Dranzer got that scratch!  
I walked into Malik's room, he was asleep. A doctor had to tranquilise him and Tyson to stop them from fighting. What can I do? What should I do?  
I walk over to his bed, he had his heart monitiored, as most of us do when we come here. For what reason I still have to figure out. But I sat on his bed, and Rita left me alone. I touched his bare arm, his tanned skin was a stark contrast to mine. Tanned against white, almost blue, skin. We look so different, and yet we had one thing in common, we care about each other.  
I remember a trick, Rita I think, used on me when i was younger. I stroked his nose, to the tip, and carried on doing that until his nose scrunched up, and he opened his eyes, to met mine. He pulled back a bit, and I backed up, off his bed, and on to a seat near by.  
Malik scanned his surroundings. His hospital room was white, his sheets were white, the whole damn room was white, and depressing.  
  
'Kai, w... Why are you here?' Malik asked me, unsure.  
  
'Are you suggesting that I shouldn't be?' I asked him, and he shook his head, but he place his head back on his pillow; 'I was worried about you. And I don't get why you decided to swap rooms with Bakura of all people,'  
  
'I figured that you wouldn't want to speak to me after Ishtar..........' Malik began.  
  
'No, you got scared. And left me with Bakura. Do you know that he sucks his own blood when Dranzer isn't around? Or if there isn't any other supply?' I asked him, and he smiled slightly; 'Besides, how would you know what my feelings are for you?' I asked him, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
'W...What do you mean? I thought that you couldn't........' Malik didn't trail off, I had moved closer to him, just for a kiss.  
  
And that kiss felt like it lasted forever. It was sweet and powerful. I had never had a kiss like this one before, and his arms are now around my neck, I shall take that as a sign to move back. After all, he is injured.  
His face shows that he is unhappy, and I smile slightly.  
  
'Remember that your not well,' I told him, and he shrugged.  
Malik's POV  
I had this appointment with Dr Miko. This woman was really annoying me!!! She started to ask question about how yesterday I didn't know anything about Van Gogh and all that shit. Ishtar told me to just leave.  
  
/She'll drive you insane./ Ishtar warned me.  
  
/Why else am i in here? How much madder can I get?/  
  
/You could get that electro shock thing!/ Ishtar said cheerfully.  
  
/Shut up./ I told him, and tried to listen to Dr Miko, but if I'm honest, I have to say that i don't care.  
  
'Thanks,' I muttered, still having no idea what she said, and left, seeing that Dranzer had waited for me.  
  
I had asked if either she or Bakura could meet me outside Dr Miko's office. Dranzer took it up, as she had to go down that way for some odd reason.  
  
'How did it go?' Dranzer asked me, as we made our way down towards my new room.  
  
'Apart from the fact that this session lasted for five minutes longer? Nothing,' I said with a shrug.  
  
'Great,' Dranzer said with a smile; 'That's how most of us get by,'  
  
I laughed at her joke, and we saw Tyson, and his pink gum......... Oh no sorry! That's Mariah! My mistake! (not.)  
  
'Well HELLO Malik,' Tyson hissed, and Mariah smirked in a catty way; 'Are you becoming a bi?'  
  
'Are you becoming a whore?' Mariah asked Dranzer.  
  
'Are you both prosatutes?' I asked them, and got a rise out of Mariah, but Tyson smirked, he had something planned.  
  
'Impressive, but I have heard that you are in love with Kai. Here's some friendly advice; Kai can't love, he has no emotions. Meaning he has no feelings, you with me so far? Because Kai only wants a good fuck,'  
  
'That would explain why he dumped you,' I threw back at him, and he seemed surprised, but regained his composture.  
  
'Well, afterwards I had a threesome with him and Tala,' Tyson said with a smirk.  
  
/BASTARD!!!!!!!!!/ Ishtar roared, and everything was black.  
I don't know what happened......... What the heck is tickling my nose?! Fuck off nose tickler........ I opened my eyes to see Kai fairly close to me. I backed away, and he sat down on a nearby leather chair. The whole place is white. Extremely depressing. Why white? To make the place feel 'clean'?  
I noticed Kai sitting there, examining the room and then looking at me. I had to speak.  
  
'Kai, w... Why are you here?' I asked him, feeling insecure, one of those odd feelings that you can't place properly.  
  
'Are you suggesting that I shouldn't be?' He asked me, and I shook my head, I shouldn't have done that, I feel dizzy.  
  
'I was worried about you. And I don't get why you decided to swap rooms with Bakura of all people,' Kai informed me  
  
'I figured that you wouldn't want to speak to me after Ishtar..........' I began.  
  
'No, you got scared. And left me with Bakura. Do you know that he sucks his own blood when Dranzer isn't around? Or if there isn't any other supply?' He asked me, I had a small smile creeping onto my face; 'Besides, how would you know what my feelings are for you?' He asked me, and I raise an eyebrow  
  
'W...What do you mean? I thought that you couldn't........' I started, but Kai had moved forward, and place his lips onto mine, cutting me off.  
  
The kiss is not my first, but it feels like it is, it is gentle and warm, yet hard and strong. My arms went around his neck and he pulled back. What the fuck?!  
Kai smiled slightly, as I looked at him with annoyance.  
  
'Remember that your not well,' He 'reminded' me, and I could only shrug. 


	9. KaiMalikIshtar

Kai's babe! All praise the name change! (Your last one was kinda hard to spell!) And yes, the threesome and I know its ewie, but they are in an asylum. Nakoruru, I am so sorry! I really didn't mean to make your character 1-D! But, its not you! But I will try to lighten you up.............. shinimegami and chibi yami kai, I shall say this; eh?! sexy yaoi-gal, that is your slogon on reviews now isn't it? LOL!   
In short, thank you to all my wee reviewee's, even though your probably not wee at all but fairly tall, so tall infact that you could squish me. But then you'd have to take Yami Malik too! AKA Ishtar. He's a very good pet though.............. Kinda......  
NONEBODY  
LOL! Malik is with Kai! Finally! I have been told it hasn't been that long for them to get together, but when your me, it does! You hear Malik complaining, or something and its about Kai, and how much he wants him, but........ Ach........ I don't get it.  
Malik's POV  
I should kill Ishtar, but then that would mean that I would kill myself off too. Life isn't fair....... Then again, Kai is going to see me again!!! And for the record, I hate white. Its so, clean. Its horrible! Get rid of it! Oh yes, and Rita came over, but before I could say hello, Ishtar took over. God knows what he did, but when I was in control again, she had gone, and Ishtar refuses to speak to me. I don't know why, maybe because I yelled at him so much when I found out that he told Kai that I like him. I think that's a natural reaction though........  
  
'Malik?' Kai had entered the whiter than white room, and walked towards me, and my bed.  
  
'Hey,' I was becoming shy! This could not be happening!  
  
/Hehehe! Malik's all shy! Malik's all shy! Malik's all..... Ach!/ Ishtar stopped, for I had thrown a mental apple. As odd as it may sound, its true.  
  
'What's wrong?' Kai asked me, sitting right next to me on my whiter than white bed.  
  
This is starting to sound like an advert for 'Daz'. Maybe I really am insane! No, impossible! Ishtar is my insane side, I am normal!  
  
'Nothing,' I told him, and he kissed me, fairly gently. Nice, very nice, small use of his own tounge, good, good, very gentle, now his hand is in my hair, hum..............  
  
/Stop doing that!!!!!!!/ Ishtar yelled, and I pushed Kai off me, by accident, if you heard something yelling you would have done the exact same thing!  
  
'Malik?' Kai looked at me, his eyes showed confusion.  
  
'Ishtar yelled. Sorry,' I told him, and he shrugged.  
  
'Its all right, its not like I know what your going through,' Kai told me, finally! Someone doesn't understand!  
  
'Yea,' I said with a nod.  
  
'But I want to help you,' He told me, and I nuzzled into him. He's just showered, very nice...........  
  
/Stop that! You nutter!/  
  
/Your the nutter Ishtar! Its your fault that I'm in here!/  
  
/No! Its thanks to me that your in here! Otherwise you wouldn't have met Kai!/  
  
/Shut the fuck up!/  
  
/I'm telling Dr Miko on you!!/  
  
I sighed out loud, and Kai stroked my cheek.  
  
'Ishtar again,' Kai stated, and I could only nod.  
  
'Kai, seriously, how long have you been in here?' I asked him, I wanted to know.  
  
'Years,' Kai said; 'But I was thrown in here when I was seven years old,'  
  
'When you were seven? Why?' I asked him, and he smirked.  
  
'Because I wanted to be perfect. In every single way. Everything I did I had to pass with high marks, and if I didn't......' Kai removed one of his black gloves, and I saw cuts, old scars; 'I'd punish myself,'  
  
'Why?' I had to ask.  
  
/Because he's insane!/ Ishtar yelled.  
  
'For a time I lived with my grandfather, who wanted everything to be perfect. I got it from him. Though when I went back to my parent's, I got worse. I had learned that to be perfect is to have power, and if you fail on one step to be perfect, you should be punished. My grandfather never did anything to me if I wasn't completely perfect, he told me that I was still young, perfection takes time. But I punished myself by not eatting dinner, and he did not say anything about it. When i went home, and month later, my mother saw that I hadn't eatten and forced me to eat. I decided to eat by myself than to be force fed. So instead I cut myself,' Kai told me, and he looked into my eyes with his crimson one's.  
  
'So, because you wanted to be perfect............. You were sent in here,' I said, but why didn't he show any emotions?  
  
'To be perfect, I cannot be weak, emotions are just a burden,' Kai informed me, as if he read my mind.  
  
'Do you still want to be?' I asked him, and he sighed.  
  
'Sometimes........... I wouldn't have those doctor's following me. But other times, there's just a small chance that I might not fit into the world outside. That people might find out who I am, and expect me to be like this. A cold hearted bastard,'  
  
'Your not a cold hearted bastard. You picked it up from your grandfather,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'My grandfather is one of the most wealthiest men in the world. He didn't want me to be placed in here, so he asked to take care of me instead. My parent's believed that they saw right through him, and sent me here anyway,' Kai sighed once more, and I placed my hand onto his.  
  
'But you've got friends here, Dranzer, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Bakura...... Rei, I guess,' I said Rei's name with a shrug.  
  
'Rei is a bit different, but he can hang around Tyson and Mariah without a second thought. Its just the cat side of him,' Kai informed me.  
  
'And you've got me,' I added, and he just nodded.  
  
'I know. One day Malik, you and me will leave this place,' Kai told me, we both heard foot steps, he kissed me on the lips and left.  
AtumAnbui (Kai's Diary)  
I saw Malik today, he'll be out tonight. I opened up to him too. I feel odd, as if opening up to Malik was a weak thing to do, but I also feel more...... relaxed, I guess. now that someone else knows what is going on, what happened to me. Tala doesn't know, he only knows what age I was when I came here. Malik knows everything. And so does Ishtar too.  
Its strange, Malik and Ishtar, they are nothing a like and yet they share the same body. How is that possible? I know Malik would never act out as Ishtar, what would the point be to forget everything that happened? And then act disgusted at what ishtar did, if it was him? I saw it in his eyes, he could not believe Ishtar attacked Dr Easton when it was his first day here.  
Dranzer is unsure about him, I think its because of Ishtar. Ishtar seems to be unstable, but he's all right, insane but its a funny insane, he doesn't go around trying to kill people....... Minus the Easton incident.  
But Malik had made me feel something that I have never felt before. Bakura and Dranzer spoke about it before. Love. But can something like me fall in love? Am I capable of love? Once Malik is out of the hospital, will he still come back to me?  
Why am I questioning myself?! Huh....... I should speak to Dr Miller. I trust her....... I guess. And she'll be proud of what is happening to me. Besides, she knows that I'm gay. All thanks to Tyson. That neon wearing bratty bastard.............. At one point we had a fling, but never again. We made out a couple of times, and then a threesome........... Ew. I can't believe I did that. Neither can Tala, when we thought about it, about a day afterwards. But Tala has told me that Malik would be able to help me. i just hope he's right.  
Ishtar's POV  
I have taken control over Malik's body, because Kai has left and someone is coming towards the room, I know they are! Oh, Dr Miko.  
  
'Hello Malik, how are you?' She asked me.  
  
'I'm Ishtar, but Malik is fine, why?' I asked, she was smiling, this had to be a bad thing.  
  
'Good, good, then you'll be pleased to know that your going back across the way,' She pointed to the old dull building across the way. She just said that!  
  
'That's nice,' I said, wondering what she was playing at.  
  
'I just wanted you to know, that's all,' Dr Miko said and left.  
  
What was that all about?!  
Ra-Aton (Malik's Diary)  
One day Malik, you and me will leave this place. Did he mean that? I started to write in here the moment Ishtar had spoken to Dr Miko, and Kai had brought my diary to me. I only have an hour left, and so I should write quickly.   
Does Kai mean that? We will leave at some point? Could we leave together? Is it possible? All these questions, and I doubt either of us have the answer.  
Either way, I am more than happy to stay here with Kai, its not like I had anything planned.  
I just wish that Ishtar would leave, and I could be pronounced sane, and be allowed to leave, and then I could wait for Kai to come out too.  
A happy ending. Is it just in fairy tales? I hope not. 


	10. Isolation Ishtar

Reviews!!! All praise!!!! 28 reviews! And its only chapter 9!!!! This is more than Odd 2!!!!! Though I should start a sequal to that............. Hum.......  
Shadow Shi13, I know!!! I was about to phone the police because you haven't reviewed!!! But thank you. And I think that is the way you spell hilarious........... Voltaire's diary........... Nah, I don't think an evil dude like him would have time for a diary. But that is such a funny example! LOL!  
Kai's babe, your old last name was soo hard to spell (I know I used oo, that was the point. Not a spelling error.) I haven't actually seen Ishtar on TV yet, but I have heard he's this mad, insane murder person, who kills for the....... Well, who kills just because he can. Bakura doesn't even like him! OMG!  
Nakoruru, er, warm and tingly inside? Look, if you really want Tala behave, then you get him covered in chocolate (melted, obviously!), with whipped cream, and a small cherry............ Don't know where the cherry will go, but you can use your minds to figure it out! And along the river? Where?  
Ishtar's POV  
For some reason Dr Miko had asked me to come and see her. And I mean ME! But why? I'm insane, not stupid. Does she really believe that I am Malik's acting side? I am in her blue room, and she enter's, not aplogising for being late or anything, just walks in, takes and seat and begins to speak to me.  
  
'Well Ishtar, how are you fitting in?' She asked me, her green eyes starring at me, boring at me.  
  
'I've been in Malik's body for some time, its quiet comfortable,' I informed her, I saw a flicker of confusion and surprise in her eyes. One-nil! Woooooooohhhhhhhhhhhooooooooo!  
  
'I see, so, do you know where you come from?' Dr Miko asked me, I rolled my eyes. Not this.  
  
'I know all about the birds and the bees, thanks so much,' I told her, and she smirked. Are doctors allowed to smirk?  
  
'You misunderstand, I meant how you came to be in Malik's body,' Dr Miko told me.  
  
'I can't remember what happened to me before, asleep, I was dormint, and then I woke up in this body.......' I trailed off. I was NOT something that popped out of Malik's mind............. Was I?  
  
'That is because you are not Ishtar, you are Malik Ishtar. The boy who has a family in Egypt, his sister Isis and Rishid, his adoptive brother. You are not another soul living inside Malik........... Ishtar, you ARE Malik,' Dr Miko told me.  
  
Too much............ No! I am Ishtar!!!!! Ishtar!! I am Ishtar!!!!!!!! NO! She's lying! Its not true!!!!! Ah!!!!!!!  
  
'Your lying!' I growled at her, and she pushed a button of some sort and a man knocked me out.  
  
It was her own fault!  
Kai's POV  
I have just recieved word from Sita that something has happened to Ishtar! Dr Miko wanted to speak to him, and so he went, but he refused to let me come with him. Saying that he is not Malik and the rest.  
I wish I had followed him. From what I have heard, he was about to attack Dr Miko. But why? He has been placed in an isolation room, until he control's himself. Either that, or Malik comes out. So this will mean that I shall have to see them, Malik might come out if I'm there. Might, depends on his love for me.........  
In any case, I am walking towards the Isolation Room, or IR as we call it. However Dr Miko is there too, but what I do not understand is why?  
  
'Dr Miko, what is going on?' I asked, as I walk up to the door.  
  
'I am here to look after Malik,' Dr Miko informs me.  
  
Well duh! Gee, like I am too stupid to know that? Prick.  
  
'But why is he in there?' I asked her, though i know the answer.  
  
'Ishtar tried to attack me,' Dr Miko told me, and I nodded.  
  
I opened up a small part of the door, that would allow me to see Malik, and when i did I felt my heart being clutched and squeezed. He looked as though he had been beaten up, small bruises were appearing on his exposed tanned skin. Who protected Dr Miko?  
  
'The other one is across the way,' Dr Miko informed me, as if she read my mind.  
  
'Who was it?' I asked  
  
'Bakura,' Dr Miko said.  
  
I was surprised. Bakura? He only went to see Dr Miko if the other doctor that he has refer's him. And he basically hates her, I think its because she does not allow him to drink as much blood as he wants, because he can only have one bag a day. Unless he has been bad, and then it will drop in amount, like say one bag of blood a week. To us, people who do not drink blood, it sounds disgusting, but to him, its like food, his life, his air.  
  
'I want in,' I demanded, and saw Dr Miko looking wery; 'Just do it!'  
  
'You cannot order me around Kai,' Dr Miko told me, but she opened the door, unlocked it and I went in, towards Malik.  
  
'Malik?' I whispered, and his face looked up. His face was fine, he looked tired, but that was it.  
  
'Kai...... She...... She told Ishtar....... Ishtar wasn't a....... another soul......... but a...... a part of me..... Part of me that I made up....... But why should........ I make him up?' Malik asked me, and I pulled him into my arms.  
  
'I know Ishtar is real, but Dr Miko doesn't like dealing with the unexplained. Now, calm down,' I said to him, stroking his blonde hair.  
  
'Kai, why am I in here? Ishtar has vowed never to come out again, unless he trusts that person. Which would be you,' Malik said, placing his head on my shoulder.  
  
'Its all right Malik, we'll figure this out, but first,' I stood up, and helped him up too; 'Let him out,'  
  
'Kai he is in no condition to be realised,' Dr Miko said from the other side of the metal door.  
  
'He'll go insane in here! Have you ever been in here? Its as white as white!' I told her, it was a good arguement.  
  
'Fine, but he shall stay in your room, until another doctor can see him,' Dr Miko warned me.  
  
'Good,' I said, and Malik lended on me as we made our way to our room.  
  
'Kai?' Malik moaned slightly.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Thank you. I..... I felt so alone in there...... I didn't think she would let me out,' Malik confided in me.  
  
'I would always come for you,' I told him, and he kissed me. I had managed to open the door to our room, and saw Tyson coming along our way. I then slammed the door shut, and locked it.  
  
'I love you,' Malik whispered to me, and I stroked his cheek.  
  
'Ditto,' I told him, saying it would be extremly hard, especially for me.  
AtumAnbui (Kai's Diary)  
Malik is now asleep, curled up, I decided to put a blanket over him, though it was my blacket, I did not wish to wake him up.  
I now see things coming to a head, though I don't know when. With Dr Miko doing that to Ishtar, and I feel sorry for him, being told that he was not real must have hurt....... No wonder he tried to attack her. But soon, soon everything will come to a head.  
Malik, I hope you can sort yourself out, so that you will be free, and out of here...................... The fights between Tyson and myself are small, tiny incomparision to this. He will come for me, and try to take over. Insane children or not, he will make them perfect, and they are all of the correct age to become perfect.  
The fight shall begin, I shall win this war. My grandfather might have wealth on his side, but I have my friends, and love on mine. And he WILL lose!  
NONEBODY (Ishtar's Diary)  
Sniffle................................ She was so mean to me!!!!!! I shall only come out to do this, and speak to Kai and Rita...................... That mean, mean woman.................. mean......... mean.  
Ra-Aton (Malik's Diary)  
She got to Ishtar. And he has vowed never to come out again. I can't blame him, but did he have to leave me in that white room?  
Kai seems tense............ Why? Maybe he does not love me like I thought? 


	11. Dr Miller and Voltaire

Hi. Four more reviews!!! Yay!!  
Shadow Shi13, thank you! I was trying to think of a name in Egyptain, but I thought something like NONEBODY was better. LOL!  
Nakoruru...... Actually you were defended by Bakura, because of Ishtar was going to attack you........ And its just a Tala chocolate whipped cream and a wee cherry. (You need to add in the wee cherry! Its the law!) And flare? Where?  
Kai's babe, Malik was best friends with Bakura because they had made a packed to help each other get what they both wanted. And at the moment I'm just planning them to be out, life after isn't on my mind yet.   
Space Medagerbil X!!!!! Heya! And what took you so long? And how could you let poor wee Malik drown in you tears? (Cuddles Malik) MINE!!!  
Ehm, sorry. So, fic, yes right............ I know I update quiet fast, I don't know whether I should apologise or what...... Hum..... 32 reviews..... Its now chapter 11! All praise!!! I also noticed that I put down Sita, this was ment to be Rita. Sorry!!!!  
Malik's POV  
A knock came to the door, I was half asleep when i saw Kai opening the door and a woman with brown hair tied back entered the room. Her blue eyes took everything in, and rested on me.  
  
'Malik, this is Dr Miller,' Kai introduced us.  
  
'I heard Ishtar had some problem's yesterday,' Dr Miller told me, I had sat up and crossed my legs on the bed, allowing her to sit down.  
  
'Yes. Dr Miko was trying to make him see that he is just a part of me,' I informed her, and she nodded.  
  
'And he became angry and tried to attack her, then endded up in isolation, leaving you in control, but Dr Miko did not believe that,' Dr Miller told me, and I nodded.  
  
'Do you......' Kai started.  
  
'No Kai, I think it would be best if you stayed here,' Dr Miller told him, and he sat down on his own bed.  
  
'What is going on?' I asked her, was I being transfered somewhere else?  
  
'Dr Miko told Kai and yourself that another doctor would have to make sure that you were okay with being around other people. I believe that just by this short conversation that you are fine, however I was wondering if Ishtar would come out? I have heard from Rita that when ever he is incontrol you do not remember anything that he has done,' Dr Miller told me, and I nodded.  
  
/Why?/ Ishtar asked in a pathetic voice.  
  
/She wants to talk to you, Kai is there too, and he seems to trust her./  
  
/Fine./ Ishtar said and took control. This time I remembered everything that he did.  
  
'Ishtar?' Dr Miller asked.  
  
'Hello,' Ishtar said, wery of this woman.  
  
'I am not Dr Miko,' Dr Miller said; 'I just want to know if you will behave,'  
  
'Yes, I told Malik I would not come out unless I am to write in my diary, or speak to Kai or Rita,' Ishtar informed her, and she nodded.  
  
'All right. And if you need someone else to talk to, you can come to me now. Dr Miko only wants to speak with Malik after what happened yesterday,' Dr Miller told him, and Ishtar was calm, nodding.  
  
'When will I have to see you?' He asked her, and she smiled, a kind, gentle smile.  
  
'Tomorrow, at two? Will that be all right?' She asked him.  
  
'Yes, thank you,' Ishtar said, retreating back into me.  
  
'And Malik, Dr Miko will want to see you today at one,' Dr Miller said, and I groanded. She smiled and left.  
  
'Lucky Ishtar,' I muttered.  
  
'You heard?' Kai said surprised.  
  
'Yes, Ishtar most likely wanted me to be near, incase something went wrong,' I told him.  
  
'Come on, breakfast,' Kai said and we left our room.  
The canteen was full, people wanted to eat, can't blame them. The place was mobbed, its amazing that people could move! I saw the group, Kai's group of friends, Ryou, Dranzer, Yugi and Yami.  
  
'Hey guy's,' I said, and sat down. No one said anything back, Kai had gotten me some toast, I just had to keep a chair free.  
  
'Guy's?' Kai questioned them all, none of them looked at either of us; 'Fuck this,' Kai stood up, and I followed, we went outside.  
  
It wasn't a cold day, but compared to Egypt it was a little bit chilly. However we ate in silence, on the dry grass.  
  
'Kai, what happened?' I asked, why weren't they speaking to me?  
  
'Malik, Ishtar..... When he was attacking, or trying to attack Dr Miko, was held back, unfortunetly the one who held him back was Bakura, Ishtar saw seeing red and never relised it when he fought him,'  
  
'They hate me then.........' I whispered, my head down, but he touched my chin, and made me look at him.  
  
'There just confused,' Kai informed me, and we heard a cough.  
  
'Hello,' Ryou whispered, we both just looked at him; 'Er..... Tyson has started up a rumor that Malik wants to kill everyone, starting with the freaks; Dranzer and Bakura, and then Yami,'  
  
'WHAT?!' I yelled, making Ryou cringe; 'Sorry,'  
  
'So, Tyson decided to spread a rumor about Malik......' Kai said, deep in thought.  
  
'And he said that you would do anything to help,' Ryou added.  
  
'Huh,' Kai smirked; 'Here I thought Tyson had given up,'  
  
'What do you plan on doing?' Ryou asked him.  
  
'Don't worry Ryou, just go back to the other's,' Kai told him, and he nodded, making his way back inside.  
  
'What do you plan on doing?' I asked him.  
  
'Tyson is gay, everyone knows that, however he is not very fond of............' Kai had started to tell me his mean plan to spread a rumor about Tyson.  
Kai's POV  
The rumor is now spreading like wild fire, and I found out that Tyson had tried to spread that rumor about Malik two day's ago. Not a very good rumor.  
I am in my room, waiting for Malik to come back from Dr Miko's office. Its a funny room, Egyptain stuff on one side, and dark gothic stuff, along with phoenix's on the other.  
  
'Kai?' Malik entered our room, he sat down next to me.  
  
'Malik?' I said, kissing him, and also putting my arms around him. I heard him moan, and he nuzzled into me.  
  
'The rumor has been heard by Tyson,' Malik reported to me, I smirked; 'I don't think he saw me,'  
  
'It doesn't matter,' I told him, and kissed his lips. He tasted sweet, not too sweet, like sickly sweet, but sweet enough to give me a sweet tooth. And his hair is nice and soft, amazing I thought it would feel rough, he's been in the sun and sand for most, if not all of his life.  
  
'KAI!' I heard a roar, and the door slammed open. Not that Malik, nor myself were bothered by this.  
  
'Can I help?' I said as Malik kissed my neck.  
  
'You bastard!' Tyson's eyes were full of rage, but I knew he would not fight me.  
  
'Hum, I don't know about that Tyson,' I told him, and his face was going red.  
  
'You spread a rumor about me!' Tyson yelled at me.  
  
'Me? Why?' I asked him; 'I would only spread a rumor if there has not been a rumor spreading around by ten o'clock,'  
  
I had to try and keep my voice normal, but with Malik kissing my neck, it was hard, and I was starting to sound like some posh git.  
  
'Wha.....' Tyson didn't say anything, his eyes narrowed; 'Then he did it!' He pointed at Malik.  
  
'Huh?' Malik moved from my neck, to look at Tyson; 'What are you talking about? I'm busy at the moment,'  
  
'Shut the fuck up! I know you spreaded that rumor about me bedding Mariah! And Rei watching!!!' Tyson roared, a few more people would have heard it, coming from his own mouth!  
  
'Excuse me, but that is disgusting! Why would Rei want to watch you and Mariah screw like bunnies when he can watch me and Kai?' Malik asked him.  
  
I'm rubbing off on this one. Good, all to piss Tyson off.  
  
'Tyson, excuse us, but we are very busy,' Malik got off the bed and Tyson backed away out of our room; 'So, go back to screwing Mariah, hum?' With that, Malik slammed the door shut, and then locked it.  
  
'Very well done my grass hopper!' I said to Malik, who smirked.  
  
'Thanks........ Where was I?' Malik said and touched my neck once more; 'Oh yes, here,'  
  
We heard some noises down the corridor, but we both put it down to Tyson being angry that he could not pin us down to spreading that rumor. Until the door was broken down. Malik stopped and we saw a tall man, with grey white hair, wearing brown with a garnet jewel.  
  
'Grandfather,' I said.  
  
'Hello Kai. And who is this,' Grandfather pointed to Malik. My grandfather was not very fond of gay people, and he'll end up telling me that I will not be perfect if I continue to be like this.  
  
'Malik,' I said and put my arm around him; 'What do you want grandfather?' I said the last word with hate.  
  
'I have come to free you. It is time for you to be perfect,' Grandfather said; 'And do not even think about resisting, for this boy shall come along as well, and if you do not do as I comand, he will get it,' My Grandfather grabbed Malik from my arms, by pulling on his golden lock's!  
  
'Leave him out of this,' I told him, but he just laughed.  
  
'Why? Kai he is your weakness! To be perfect you cannot have any weakness!' Grandfather said, a few secruity people came behind him, but they backed away, not because he held Malik, but because he funded this hospital.  
  
Unfortunetly for my grandfather he could not see what I saw. A small glint of hope............ 


	12. Out Come

Right, Thank you my reviewee's! I'm making this thank you short and sweet.  
PS  
Kai's babe, I've seen all of Duelest Kingdom's one's, but not all of the Battle City one's.  
Malik's POV  
A man grabbed me by the hair!!!! Kai called him grandfather. What am I supposed to do?! I can't exactly fight him, it might make my stay in here a bit longer........... What can I do?  
  
'Leave him out of this grandfather!' Kai said, angry, but also afraid? Why?  
  
'Why Kai? He is your weakness! You cannot have a weakness if you wish to be perfect! And that is what you've been trying to be for all these years!' His grandfather said, ouch! Pulling on my hair. I hope I don't have to make him regret pull my hair.  
  
What a pathetic threat! I can't fight him even if I tried! What can I do?  
  
/Malik!!!!!!!!!!/ Ishtar cried out.  
  
/What is it Ishtar? I'm busy having my hair pulled!/ I snapped at him.  
  
/Really?/ Asked Ishtar.  
  
/Not like that you pervert!/ I shouted at him; /Kai's grandfater is here! And he is going to take Kai away, make him perfect and without any emotions!/  
  
/BASTARD!!!!!/ Ishtar roared; /I'm taking control of this body!/  
  
/Ishtar!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!/ I cried, but it was pointless, when ishtar was angry it wasn't always a pleasent sight to see, or hear and then pass out into darkness.  
Ishtar's POV  
I had gained control over Malik's body, and I felt the pain of this man's fist hold on my hair...... No, Malik's hair. Not mine, I am just a spirit.  
  
'This boy is nothing more than a weakling, and he is making you weak Kai,' Kai's grandfather told him.  
  
'That's not true,' Kai objectd.  
  
'You've been in here for long enough, its time for you to go back to where you belong, on the outside world,'   
  
'Wha......' Kai started, he had seen the difference in me, I could tell.  
  
'What is wrong with you boy?' His grandfather demanded to know.  
  
'Nothing is wrong with him........' I said and snarled, making him let go of my hair...... Malik's hair!!!  
  
'I suggest you come with us,' He told me, I had seen the guards move away, pretending that nothing was wrong.  
  
'How about no?' i told him with a smirk; 'I will not allow you to hurt Malik, or Kai,' I said and pounced.  
  
What I was not expecting was to have him quickly point a gun at me and fire! Bastard! This isn't even my own body!!!!! I don't lay on the ground bleeding to death, hell no! I attack, and he was not expecting it. Heh. Idiot.  
  
'How dare you hurt Malik's body?!' I roared, and just dodged a bullet.  
  
'You are insane!' He exclaimed.  
  
'Why do you think I'm in here? For a holiday?' I asked him, and Kai came behind him, knocking him out, but not before he fire another bullet, or two, one hit me, but I only heard a cry when I blacked out onto the floor.  
Kai's POV  
Ishtar........... Ishtar took control, to help me, and Malik. My grandfather was about to stand up, I had managed to punch him, but his blow to Ishtar and myself were far greater than a punch.  
  
'You are a fool of a boy,' My grandfather told me; 'Falling for a completely insane boy........... A boy to say the lest!'  
  
'Grandfather, your mission in life is not to make me follow in your footsteps. You drove grandmother away from you! Always wanting everything she did to be perfect! She left you because she did not want to BE perfect!!!!! She never left because you weren't completely perfect!! But you never saw that!' I told him, standing up, dizzy yes, but on my own two feet.  
  
'How dare you!' Grandfather said to me, but I shook my head.  
  
'No, how dare you? If Malik is dead you will be charged with murder, and there are plenty of witnesses to say that you did shoot him, twice. And then you also tried to kill me................' I stopped speaking, for I saw someone standing up, and gave my grandfather a nerve pinch. He fell to the floor.  
  
'Malik?' i was unsure, my vision was blurred.  
  
'My poor boy,' The voice said, and I passed out.  
I woke up, I have no idea as to where I am. All I know is the place is cream, not white, cream. I am on my own, the blinds shut, the bed uncomfortable, all lumpy. I move to sit up, its slightly painful, and then I look to see a white bandage around the bottom of my ribs.   
I walk around, I hate just sitting in bed with nothing to do. Then everything comes flooding back to me, and I have to sit down. There was a small chair next to the bed, and I sat down in that.  
Grandfather, Malik, Ishtar, gun, bullet, black out.  
Well, that explains everything. Someone comes into the room, a young nurse, most likely in her 30's.  
  
'Who told you that you could leave the bed?' She asked me, and I saw her name tag. Sara.  
  
'Me. Why?' I asked her.  
  
She had her hair tied back, as all nurses do, health and safety, her blue eyes looked tired though, her skin dry, over all she looked like she should be in this bed, not me.  
  
'You have just had an operation to remove a bullet, you could open up the wound and have an infect. I'm sure you would not want that,' She told me.  
  
'I've had worse,' I told her, knowing that she wouldn't believe me, I walked towards the end of my bed, where the doctors kept the client's records. I flipped through it, Sara protested.  
  
'That's......' Sara started.  
  
'All the information about me. I have the right to look at it,' I informed her.  
  
'The doctor will wish to check you over, I advise you to go back o be, he will be along shortly,' Sara told me.  
  
'Fine, but I'd advise you to go home once your shift is finished, no late nights,' I told her, she looked surprised and left quickly.  
  
I waited for five minutes. I'm not impatient, but I wanted to know how Malik was. And he was more important than anything. I moved off my bed, and opened the door, where I saw Sara talking to another nurse, I moved away as quietly as I could, but the clothes that I was wearing hardly helped me with sneaking around. Stupid flowery pj's!  
  
'You are supposed to be in bed!' Sara said to me, and I walked quickly away from her and the other nurse.  
  
'Sara, he came in with another boy, from the same place, go home, and go to sleep,' The other nurse told Sara, who did so, though reluctantly.  
  
I had come to a stop when I heard the nurse speak about 'the other boy'. She walked up to me carefully, she knew that I was meant to be insane, and had to be careful around me.  
  
'I won't hit you, I won't bite you, I won't swear at you. I'm in the asylum because I wanted to be perfect, and when I failed, and was not perfect I punished myself by cutting myself,' I informed her, why didn't these doctor's and nurses know how to treat us? Its always tip-toeing around us. 'Try not to upset them'....... Bull shit!  
  
'All right, and the boy, Malik Ishtar, has two persona's?' She asked me, and I nodded my confirmation; 'He's in here. But it will only be for five minutes, your not supposed to have left your room,' She told me, and I nodded my thanks.  
  
I entered the cream room. Cream, or white? Which one is worse? I'll figure that out later, anyway........ Malik was laying there, blood was being put back into him, luckly that was all. No heart monitior's or anything. Thank god!  
But he wasn't awake, and from what I could see in his record, he had not awakend ever since he arrived.   
He was in a coma!!!!!!!  
NO! Why Malik? Why now?! Why? He never did anything wrong............ If he had not been awake, who knocked my grandfather out? Who stopped him? Malik, I'll come back.  
I kissed his forehead and left the room. The nurse took me back to my own room, and I waited again for the doctor to come, however this nurse was nice enough to give me a book that she was reading. 'Lord Of The Rings', I've never read it, though it sounded interesting.  
The door opened and I saw a tear stained Rita. Poor thing, she came over to me and I allowed her to hug me.  
  
'Oh Kai,' Rita said, stroking my hair, like a grandmother would.  
  
'Rita, what happened to grandfather?' I asked her, and she smiled slightly.  
  
'He's been arrested,' Rita told me.  
  
'Malik is in a coma, but I was talking to grandfather, after he gave Malik the second bullet, someone came from behind him and knocked him out. But who?'  
  
'Kai, you know that I would not let anything happen to you or Malik. I'm sorry I was late,' She told me, and I smiled.  
  
'You came, it doesn't matter,' I said, and hugged her back.  
  
I was getting better, now Malik had to live, and everything would be fine! If Malik survives............ Malik, wake up. Please wake up. 


	13. Malik's Coma

Remember what i said in the last chap? Forget it! I can't do it!!! I'm so weak! (Sobs) Nakoruru, appears so, and everything will be explained! Kai's babe, yea you can email me, and when he said he wouldn't swear, he meant at her or infront of her, inside his head was all good. Shadow Shi13, OMG! How could you miss a chap! I ban you from this fic! (Joke!) And there will be a surprise......... I hope. Sexy yaoi-gal, Malik wake up? Why? Space MedagerbilX, hello. And dramatic yes, but it was early in the morning for you. 40 REVIWS! ALL PRAISE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai's POV The doctor had decided I could walk around, but I would have to stay in the hospital, just incase. I did not care, not anymore, Malik had not woken up, and that worried me more than my state of health could. The nurse who allowed me to see Malik for five minutes came to see me, she reported things about Malik's health to me, and I was grateful.  
  
'The doctors have noticed an odd thing about him,' She told me, her badge said Kirsty.  
  
'What?' I said, with urgency.  
  
'We have another boy in, nearly the same age, and looks almost identical to Malik. He's been in a coma for some time now, but he has no brain damage, or anything,' Kirsty told me.  
  
'Oh, can I see this boy?' I asked her, and she nodded.  
  
'After lunch, and you have a visitor,' Kirsty told me, and left me alone for one minute, and Rita came in.  
  
'Rita?' I asked, concerned for the older woman, her eyes were red raw, had she honestly been crying?  
  
'Oh Kai,' She said softly, and sat on my lumpy bed.   
  
'Rita, what is wrong?' I asked her.  
  
'Your grandfather is going to jail,' She said, weeping. So?  
  
'He deserves it,' I said to her.  
  
'You don't understand grandson,' Rita told me, looking at me, in the eye.  
  
Grandson? Rita is my grandmother? I could never remember what my grandmother looked like............... Why did Rita not tell me before?  
  
'How? Why?' I could not speak properly. I was shocked to say the lest.  
  
'I am sorry I never told you this earlier, but I was worried that your parent's would find out, and move you away to another asylum,' Rita told me, stroking my cheek; 'I can't believe that he tried to kill you and Malik,'  
  
'Neither can I,' I said, and then I had a flash back.   
  
When I stayed with my grandfather, he was the one who forced me to get the markings on my face, on both sides they were perfect, and blue, cold and cruel. My grandmother wept when she saw the markings, once the bandage was taken off, the very next day. She gently cleaned my facial markings with lavender oil, just incase, and she did that for the whole time that I stayed with them. Needless to say, my parent's hated it, but they could not afford to have them removed, and so i had to live with them, and I did, and I can.  
  
'Rita....... Grandmother....... I was told by the nurse about Malik, and there is a boy who looks almost like him,' I told her, and she nodded.  
  
'I'll come with you,' She said, and we walked towards Kirsty, who then took us towards where Malik was, but this boy's room was three rooms down.  
  
I entered and saw the boy did look like Malik, but on a second glance I realised I had made a mistake. Not Malik, no, he looked nothing like Malik. He looked like Ishtar. Maybe Ishtar had left his body by his soul, and moved into Malik because Malik resembled him in such a way? Malik could become sane again, if Ishtar left his body........... I felt a hand, a small hand, touch my shoulder, and I looked to see Rita with a small smile. She saw it too.  
  
'Come Kai, you should see Malik,' Rita said, and we went to Malik's cream room. Kirsty left us alone to be with him.  
  
He was getting some more blood pumped into him. Ishtar could leave him, if he knew. IF. What a word, if Malik survives I will try not to be perfect, if Malik survives he'll leave the asylum, and maybe so could I, right after him. IF. What a word.  
  
'If only we knew what was going on inside of him,' Rita whispered softly.  
  
'I know,' I said with a sight. We could only wait and see what would happen to him, and Ishtar.  
  
'I have heard hospital food, is not the nicest of foods,' Rita told me, and for the first time, I noticed a basket. How did I not notice that before?  
  
'No its not, but its food, disguating food, but food,' I said with a slight nod.  
  
'Well, I baked a few things yesterday morning, I was going to give them to you, Malik and Ishtar.....' She stopped, I noticed her eyes were watery, and so I moved towards her, putting my arms around her.  
  
'You did not know,' I told her, and she nodded.  
  
'Well, I brought the food with me, just incase,' Rita told me, and brought out of the basket a shopping bag, with my name on it, I raised an eye brow.  
  
'Malik does not eat meat, and Ishtar practically lives off chocolate,' She said with a slight smile.  
  
'Ishtar is a chocoholic,' I told her with a smile.  
  
'And they will both wake up, we'll just have to see them all the time until they do,' Rita said, a vow for her, and myself.  
  
'Yes, we will,' I said, and took out a ham sandwich, and ate. I forgot how nice food really was, and Rita's food was by far the nicest kind. No one could say that they hate her food, for her food is too good to hate. Unless your Bakura.  
  
'Why did Bakura protect Dr Miko? He always wishes her death,' I asked Rita, who had placed her food in a nearby drawer next to Malik's hospital bed.  
  
'He informed me, and Dranzer, when in the hospital, that he wanted her to be hurt by one of her own, and Ishtar was very angry at what she said and did not know how to control it,' Rita told me, and brought out some of Malik's clothes from the asylum; 'I have your clothes with me too,' She said with a slight smile.  
  
'Thank you grandmother, for everything,' I told her and she smiled, a gentle smile, it lit her eyes up.  
  
'I shall come back later, will you be alright?' Rita asked me, and I nodded; 'Good, and Malik's sister will be up tonight with Rishid,'  
  
'And you'll be with them?' I asked her, why did I sound afraid?!  
  
'Yes, rememeber they lived in Egypt, they don't know there way around here,' Rita said, kissed my head, and then Malik's.  
  
'See you tonight,' i said after her, and she waved.  
  
Malik. Wake up. I then fell asleep.   
  
Malik's POV Where the hell am I? I want to go back to Kai! What has happened?  
  
/Malik......../  
  
What? /Ishtar?/  
  
/Help me........../  
  
This is a black void, but I saw a bit of gold. Ishtar, What the hell is going on?!  
  
/Malik......./ I looked and saw Ishtar fading slightly.  
  
/Ishtar, what is going on?/  
  
/Malik help me........./ Was all Ishtar said.  
  
/How can I help?/ I asked him, but he justed repeated what he said before.  
  
/Malik help me/ Ishtar said.  
  
What is going on? Why wasn't Ishtar helping me? What is going on? Where is Kai? And Rita? And the rest of them at the asylum?! Why wa sit just me and a fading Ishtar in a black void?  
  
/Remember what happened to you six months ago Malik/ Ishtar said, his voice light and soft.  
  
/What are you talking about?/ I demanded to know.  
  
/Help me Malik/ Ishtar said, I would be insane by the time that this was over! Wait!  
  
I remember, I was riding my motorbike, and suddenly a car crashed into me, and caused me to slam into someone, all I remember was tanned skin, and blood. I woke up, and a nurse said that i had been very lucky, I had been in a light coma, only for two days, another boy was still asleep, he was in the same accident as me. She asked if I wished to see him, I declined, I would feel guilty afterwards. It was a short holiday for my sister and adoptive brother. Isis and Rishid, but when we went back to Egypt, Ishtar appeared and cause caos in his wake. And so i was sent here, Isis was at the end of her rope, should couldn't handle me and work, neither could Rishid, but he was more against the idea. Now that I think more clearly, the tanned skin was not my own.............. If I focus more on that event and try, somehow to stop the picture from moving................................... RA! ISHTAR?! NO! No! How can that be? How can that happen? 


	14. The Phoenix Helper

I have just noticed that my last chapter looked as if I had not pressed the return button. I had. Evil wee sods........ I'm glad everyone was surprised by what happened in the last chap! Shadow Shi13, I'm sure it will come together. Kai's babe, sorry I mean Ishtar's babe (He loves you for that!), and he is not homophobic, after all, he spent alot of time in Malik's body. Space Medagerbil X, your a duck trapped in a human's body? Poor wee Malik. (Hugs Malik.) Naroruru, here's some more chocolate. Have fun!  
  
Malik's POV So, Ishtar is actually someone else then? His soul left his own body and was sent to one that looked more like him......... Oh Ra, this is why it all happened, but why is he calling on me to help him?  
  
/Help me...... Malik help me............... Help me Malik............./ Ishtar said, his voice was soft.  
  
I have no choice in this matter, I have to help him, even if this means that I have to go back to the asylum and stay there forever. I walked to see Ishtar, only the top half of him was showing, the rest of him had vanished. What was going on?  
  
/The coma Malik........... The coma is taking me way....... You have to wake up............/ Ishtar said, strangely his voice was sounding a bit like Kai's.  
  
/Ishtar! What are you talking about?!/ I yelled at him, but he seemed powerless.  
  
/You have to wake up Malik. You have no choice in the matter, you must wake up soon! Otherwise I shall never leave your body./ Ishtar informed me.  
  
If Ishtar left my body, I would be normal once again........... But do I want to be normal again? And what about Kai? What if he goes back to Tyson? Suppose he won't love me any more?  
  
/Ishtar! I don't want you to leave....../ I said, sounding weak and pathetic.  
  
/Don't be a fool!/ Ishtar roared, and it showed on his facial features; /I must return to my own body! They are planning to take me off!/  
  
/Off what?/ I had to asked.  
  
/Life-support!/ Ishtar told me, and I gasped.  
  
/But Ishtar, i can't wake.................. It won't let me............./ I told him, and he snorted.  
  
/You can wake up, you will wake up, and you MUST wake up. Kai has been at your side every since he woke up Malik, do you honestly believe that he does not love you? Do you think that if he knew, he would continue to love you? That you never fought for your own life?!/ Ishtar said and hit a sore spot.  
  
I was not confident in my relationship with Kai. I don't think I should be confident in my realtionship with him, look at him and then look at me. But I wanted to try. And I was willing to try.  
  
/What do I have to do?/ I asked him, and he smirked.  
  
/You must go back the way, go to back to where you came to see me, and then you will know./ Ishtar said, I was hesitant; /GO!/  
  
I walked away from him, turning my back against him. Ishtar, I will let you go back to your own body. I will not leave you, you have been a friend to me......... A weird one, but a friend none the less. The time you told Kai of my love for him, always popping up when ever Rita was around...... And you being on a sugar high. Over all, event hough i was physically there to witness all of this, I know you had a good heart.......... Maybe not when you were on the sugar high, but the rest. Everything you did, you never thought of what could happen to you, and when you felt uncomfortable you always left me to clean up. Like after you attacked Dr Miko. I notice that its dark, still this dark void. However I see a small light to my left, naturally when I see light, or when anyone sees a light, we follow it. After all I was in a space of darkness, what else could I do? I walked towards it until it was too bright for me, then it died down, showing me something that I have never seen before, a phoenix? A red phoenix is in my mind? Why? What was it doing here?  
  
/Malik./ The phoenix, female, said softly, and gently, however its beak did not move, it was speaking telepathicly.  
  
/Hello?/ I said, unsure of this phoenix inside my mind, or soul, which ever one comes first!  
  
/I know you are confused, once this is over, completely over, you shall understand, remember Ryou, and Kai. And I shall help you wake up./ The phoenix told me, how odd.  
  
/What do you mean? Kai and Ryou? What do they have to do with this? Explain!/ I demaned, but the phoenix just spread her wings out, making me move back.  
  
/You should not make such demands, esspecially since Ishtar needs you for his.......... Survival shall we say./ The phoenix informed me, and I nodded; /Good. Now, you must remember everything good that has happened to you, don't argue, just do it, before you ever arrived at the asylum./  
  
Oh god, so I can't have Kai in my thought's at all.......... What is she playing at? Is this a trick?  
  
/Trust me Malik, I do not sink so low as to trick you./ The phoenix informed me.  
  
I decided to remember everything good that had happened to me before my life in the asylum. My sister Isis, my adoptive brother Rishid, Egypt, my home........... What?! I'm crying?! Why??  
  
/You are ready to face a danger Malik, that could be the end of you. I know that I sound like a martyr, but I cannot lie to anyone about this. However you shall get through this Malik, I can sense it, you will live through this and regain control of your body, go now, for Ishtar does not have a lot of time left./ The phoenix told me, but as I ran on, I stopped and looked at her.  
  
/What is your name?/ I asked her, if I did not know any better, I would swear that she is smiling!  
  
/My name is Dranzer./ She said, and in a bright light vanished.  
  
I did not have time to think, for I felt something crawling up my arm, I could not see it. Now this must be what Dranzer told me, how can i defeat something that I can't see? There is much to lose, and a lot to gain, and I will win! I took hold of the invisable thing, and thew it away from me, only to have another latch on to me. Once more I saw light, in seemed far away, and I felt like resting.  
  
/Give it up Malik........... Your a weak coward......../ A male voice said to me.  
  
I remembered why i was here, what I must do, and what was at risk. I shall not lose to this! I will win and I will be back with Kai. I could only through these odd invisable things away from me, after all I had no weapons at all, so i kept walking towards the light, and I had no idea what I was thinking. The creatures back away from me the moment I was bathed in the light, it appeared that they feared light. After all this was a dark place, why should they like light? Darkness most likely makes them feel strong, as nearly everyone is unsure of the dark. I enter the room of light, and I let out a sigh that I never realised that I was holding on to. I looked around, but it was a white room, plain white, but light came in............ I noticed some stones that I could climb up. It was my only way out of here, and I must help Ishtar return to his own body! I reached the top, nothing could stop me, I saw a hole, what was going on? I already went up, now I have to go down again? What game are the fates playing?  
  
/Malik, go down, trust me, you shall not be harmed./ I heard Drazner speak to me, but before I could make a reply I fell down the hole. Shit!  
  
I slid down the tube, and fell onto my knees. Ouch. I looked around and saw three doors.  
  
/You must pick one door Malik, and fate will do the rest./ Dranzer told me.  
  
/What is behind these doors?/ I asked, but I could not see the red phoenix.  
  
/Each door has a way to end this, a door has you entering Ishtar's body, instead of your own. Another has you going back to where you starting, evidently killing Ishtar, and yourself. Another door has you going back to your own body, and Ishtar going back to his./ The phoenix informed me.  
  
/And I must do this on my own then............./ I said.  
  
/Yes./ Dranzer told me, and I felt like I was running out of time.  
  
Door number one, two or three. Which one to pick? And how can I pick any of them when i know what is at stack?  
  
/Malik.......... Help me Malik................./ Ishtar, I heard him, he sounded so far off; /Pick the middle door............./  
  
The middle door? I walk towards it, and then I stepped back. No. The middle door was not the right door to go through. The first door wasn't either. So the last door? It must be. Door number three, here I go....... Please Ra let this be the right door...................  
  
/You shall be leaving now./ Dranzer said, her voice was fading from my mind.  
  
Kai's POV I have not left Malik's side, unless I absolutly had to. Usually that was when Isis and Rishid came to visit. Rita told me that it would be best to leave them alone with there brother, and I had to agree, after all I was not his family and they were, I had no right to be around him when they were here.  
  
'Wake up Malik, please,' I said softly, touching the boy's forehead.  
  
His tanned skin makes my own skin look blue, it seemed so strange to be thinking about that though. What on earth was I thinking about? I heard a soft moan, and looked down at Malik. His eyes were half open, and then his hand moved to rub them.  
  
'Malik?' I said, unsure if he actually was awake or not.  
  
'Kai,' Malik said with a smile; 'Where is Ishtar?'  
  
'How do you mean?' I asked him, did he know Ishtar had his own body?  
  
'Is Ishtar awake too?' I could not answer him, but Kirsty the nurse came in with a smile.  
  
'Both of our coma boy's a awake. Rita is with him,' She said and I nodded my thanks.  
  
'He's awake,' I told him, and he tried to sit up.  
  
'I should see him,' Malik told me, but I had to gently push him back down onto his bed.  
  
'No Malik. You need to gain strenght, and Rita has been so stressed out with worry over you and Ishtar that.........'  
  
'BROWNIES!!!!!!!!' We heard a load, almost insane cry come three doors down.  
  
Needless to say, we both laughed, as it would only be Ishtar who would say such a thing with all excitement in his voice. I took out a shopping bag from Malik's drawer, and gave it to him.  
  
'Food?' He said, unsurely, taking out half a cake that Rita made for him.  
  
'I told you, she worried about you and Ishtar,' I said to him, and he smiled.  
  
'She would be a nice grandmother,' Malik said and I nodded.  
  
'She is a nice grandmother,' I told him, and he looked confused; 'Rita is my own grandmother,'  
  
'You deserve it,' He told me, and he held my hand.  
  
'Poor Kirsty, I really don't think I should have left her alone to deal with Ishtar, but......' Rita said and walked towards Malik; 'I shall have to phone Isis to tell her that your awake,'  
  
'Thank you, and thank you for the........' Malik started and Rita shook her head.  
  
'Don't be silly, I would have baked you things even if you were in the asylum,' Rita told him, and he smiled; 'I had better phone your sister, and then try to calm Ishtar down,'  
  
'You are lucky,' Malik said once Rita had left.  
  
'We both are,' i told him, and kissed his forehead. 


	15. Leaving Asylum

Hi. Ishtar's babe, I really can't believe you reviewed that last chapter when you were pissed!!! I had to have this version of Ishtar, his 'normal' version on the show (I haven't seen that yet) is a bit insane, and not a good insane either. Blue, hello. Just unwell? Hum, I actually thougjt there would be Mariah bashing in this fic, but apparently not................ Anyway, thank you!!! P-chan thank you!!!! Nakoruru, how about I give you a brownie covered Tala too? With whipped cream? (Fresh whipped cream not the crappy stuff.) And now chapter 15, and no its not the end yet! That will be the Epilogue. (Evil laugh) The endding is not what you think it is.......... Hahahahahahaha! Ha. PS All Malik's POV for this chapter.  
  
I have finally woken up to find Ishtar is in his own body, and my mind is quiet. No more ramblings about brownies, or anything like that! Its strange, but peaceful. I now hope that I can get used to this, no more Ishtar inside of me, just Malik, all the time and no one will take over me. As much as I like the peacefulness inside my mind, I am not allowed to leave the asylum for another month, they want to make sure that I am sane. However Dr Miller has informed me that I might be leaving sooner, because I have been acting normal, but its just incase. I like Dr Miller, she's a nice doctor. Unlike someone else I know.............. Its funny, not much has changed, well to bring people up to date, Bakura has been given a room so he'll be by himself instead of sharing with Ryou. And Ryou is now sharing with Ishtar Marik. The guy that used to be inside me. Ryou has not even asked any questions about it, we look alike and yet he acts like he did when incontrol of my body. Kai and I still share a room, though we swapped for an empty room because the blood stains would not come out. Voltaire has been sent to jail for 15 years, and Kai is now trying to give up on being perfect. Everything is completely back to normal, even bashing Tyson and Mariah!.  
  
'Kai, was Tyson ever good in bed?' I asked him the day after we were sent back to the asylum.  
  
'Yea, he was like a whore really,' Kai told me, and I had to laugh.  
  
'What about Mariah?' I asked and Kai looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
'She's done it with Rei,' he said the same thing,' He told me.  
  
'Two whores together,' I said with a small laugh.  
  
'Yea, pretty much. You know, if Tyson hadn't charged into our room on that day, we would have probably have managed to escape, rather than thinking it was him having a tatrum,' As Kai said this, I could only nod.  
  
'Well, Ishtar is back in his own body now,' I told him, and he nodded.  
  
'I know,'   
  
We then heard a loud; 'Wwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee!' From down the corridor.  
  
'Well, I think that means we should start running,' Kai joked and I smiled.  
  
We opened our door and ran down the corridor, away from the loud voice. We were laughing as we were going along, and saw the reception desk. We dived into it, and the nurse there smiled at us, knowing what we were doing.  
  
'Were are yooouuu?' The voice said in sing-song like tone.  
  
'Young man, visitor's are coming here, go back to your room,' The nurse told him.  
  
'Visitor's?' He repeated and she nodded; 'Oh,' He walked away.  
  
'Hello I'm here to see Malik Ishtar?' I heard Isis say.  
  
'Isis!' I leapt from where I was hiding, and smiled at her.  
  
'Malik!' Ishtar screamed joyfully, and flung himself at me.  
  
It would be stupid for me to say that I was caught unawares and I fell to the floor in pain. Never mind, I just said it.  
  
'Ishtar,' Kai said and came towards us, my sister stood there her mouth gapping.  
  
'Isis!' Ishtar was about to hug my sister, but I managed to hold him off.  
  
'Ishtar, family time,' Kai told him, and they left to find Rita and brownies. Oh gods......  
  
'Malik, what was that about?' Isis asked me, and I shrugged; 'Anyway Dr Miller said that you could come home,'  
  
'For how long?' I asked, and Isis smiled.  
  
'You won't have to come back here, aside from check up's, but we have been told that it will only last for two month's, you would have to see a therapist every week, and then someone would check to see how you are at home after that,'  
  
'I'm......... I'm leaving so soon?' I asked her and she nodded.  
  
'Are you not happy brother?' Isis asked me.  
  
'I am, but Dr Miller told me it would be another month, maybe a bit less than that, but I did not expect it to be a few days later,' I informed her.  
  
'I know you have made friends here, and that you need to pack as well, I shall see you tomorrow night,' Isis told me, and I nodded, she hugged me and I hugged her back, and then she left.  
  
'I'm going home,' I whispered.  
  
'That sounds great Malik,' I heard a whisper behind me.  
  
'Ryou, how long have you been there?' I asked him, and he took a step back, as if I was threatening him.  
  
'I was trying to find Ishtar, then I heard the end of your conversation, I'm sorry,' Ryou apologised.  
  
'It doesn't matter, you would have found at dinner,' I said and walked away. I had to speak to Kai, and tell him everything.  
  
I walked into my room, and saw Kai reading a book, Red Dragon. He looked up at me and closed his book, pulling me onto his bed. Then a comforting arm was wrapped around me.  
  
'What's wrong?' Kai asked me.  
  
'Isis, she came and told me that I am leaving,' I informed him, I heard him draw in air, and then let it go.  
  
'Malik, you knew that you were going to get out of here ever since we left the hospital, which was only two day's ago,' Kai said to me, and I nodded; 'This is great, the asylum will not be on your personal records, you can have an actual life outside of here. Some of us will never be able to leave here, once we enter we can never go home,'  
  
'But that's not true for you though,' I shook my head, no! He will come out, he has to come out!  
  
'Malik, even when i do leave here, there is nothing out there for me, my record will have nothing but this asylum on it,' Kai told me, and I bit my own lip.  
  
'But you will be able to leave, you have sit exams to get a job and a life outside of here though, right?' I asked him, what was he trying to do?  
  
'Malik, if you had never met me, and you saw on my records that I had been inside a loony bin, what would you think?' He asked me, honestly.  
  
'Your right, but if you were qualified for the job they might check to see exactly what was wrong with you,' I said, hoping against hope that he would agree.  
  
'Malik, if there was someone else who had the exact same qualifications as me, but were not inside here, which one would they choose?' I sighed with defeat, and he hugged me.  
  
'But you will leave though? You can leave?' I asked him, and he nodded, then kissed me.  
  
'I can leave, so long as Dr Miller thinks I am all right. But enough about that, come on, Rita said she would be baking somethings,' Kai pulled me to my feet and we left, going to Ishtar and Ryou's room.  
  
'I thought dinner?' I started but when the door was opened I saw Ishtar and Rita there; 'What is going on?'  
  
'I baked far too much when you three were in hospital, and so I have decided that you three should eat it all. And Ishtar, you eat the cake after you have the sandwiches,' Rita informed the tanned boy, who looked so much like me I would have been scared, but because he had lived inside me for so long, I was not. Unless he was on a sugar high.  
  
That night I told Kai something.  
  
'I'm scared,' I whispered to him.  
  
'Why?' He asked me, moving into my bed, and holding me.  
  
'I'm worried what everyone will think of me.......'  
  
'Malik, who gives a shit what other people think of you? You never cared while you were in here, and i know you did not care about it before you came here,' He told me, and I nodded; 'Go to sleep Malik,'  
  
I did as he said, I fell asleep, and dreamt of nothing.  
  
The next morning, or afternoon I should say, were all filled with goodbyes, and me packing.  
  
'So, the girly-boy is leaving so soon? Too insane for the rest of us?' Mariah hissed, at the door way of the room.  
  
'Shouldn't you be giving Tyson a blow job?' I asked inoccently.  
  
'Should you give Kai one?' She snapped right back at me.  
  
'All ready have, but if you want to watch.............?' I said, and she looked indignent. This pink gum girl was too easy! She left, and I saw Kai standing at the door way, I had now finished packing and had to wait one more hour.  
  
'Very good, I'll miss hearing all those comments,' Kai said with a smirk.  
  
'Same here,' i said with a nod.  
  
'Not the one's that Mariah gave you, the one's you sent to Mariah,' Kai said and pushed me against the wall, closing the door with his left foot.  
  
Suddenly his lips were on mine and then moved to my neck. I like this kind of goodbye, though I don't expect everyone to do it! Ew! Hell no!  
  
'Just to make sure you remember me,' Kai told me, and then left.  
  
I touched my neck, it felt sore. I went to a mirror, and saw why it felt sore. Kai had bitten me! Bloody hell. I noticed my golden choker, and put it on. I hadn't woren it for some time, ever since I came here infact, but it was a very good cover up. I zipped up my small case, and took it down to the visitor reception, the nurse there told me to leave it on her side on the desk, incase I needed to get anything. My cloak! But who would have it? I saw Dr Miller walking down the corridor and she smiled at me, holding my purple cloak.  
  
'I had a feeling you would be wanting this,' I took it from her as she spoke to me.  
  
'Thank you,' I said and she nodded.  
  
'I think you should say goodbye to Ishtar,' She told me, and I did; 'I'll let Isis know your saying goodbye,'  
  
I nodded my thanks and ran, to see Ishtar on Ryou's bed, crying into Dranzer.  
  
'What is wrong with him?' I asked Ryou, who rubbed Ishtar's back gently.  
  
'Your leaving!!!' Ishtar wailed.  
  
'I can't stay. but I will visit, if you want me to,' I told Ishtar, who jumped me, and I landed on my back, on the floor. It was very painful, even if there was carpet, it was thin.  
  
'Great! Tala, Driger, and now you!!!' Dranzer said, helping me up. She smiled at me and we hugged, then Ryou and I hugged, and then Ishtar hugged me, but was more gentle. Thank Ra for that!  
  
'Where's Kai?' I asked them.  
  
'He was off to find Rita,' Ryou whispered to me.  
  
'Oh, right, well, I will visit,' I vowed and they all nodded.  
  
'We'll go with you,' Ryou whispered to me, and I nodded.  
  
'Even if you said no, we still would have gone,' Dranzer joked.  
  
I had to wonder, where was Bakura? We walked down to the visitor reception, and I saw a cake with candles on it, three candles.  
  
'Goodbye Malik,' Rita said with a soft smile, she was upset, but glad.  
  
I guess her job she got close to people and was upset when they left, but happy to know that they would be all right. I saw Yugi, Yami and Bakura behind her, and they all hugged me in turn. Where was Kai? Isis stood there, my suit case next to her, I left out a sigh, and was about to walk out, lifting my bag.  
  
'No brother, someone will be here shortly,' Isis told me, and I saw Kai running up to me.  
  
'Forgetting me?' He asked me, with a smirk.  
  
'I thought you had forgotten me,' I told him, and he shook his head.  
  
'Never,' Kai informed me, and kissed my cheek; 'We'll see you soon no doubt,'  
  
'No doubt,' I repeated.  
  
'On the other side of the fence,' Bakura remarked.  
  
'And completely sane,' Yami added.  
  
'Shut up!' Bakura told him.  
  
'I'll see you lot later,' I said, and blow out the candles on the cake.  
  
Rita moved quickly as she cut part of the cake and put them into a small container, then gave it to Isis.  
  
'You can't leave without some cake,' She said with a smile.  
  
'Bye Rita, and thank you,' I whispered to her.  
  
'I shall see you later Malik,' She told me, and I left.  
  
We left, but I could not see my friends faces any more. I felt realived that i was away, no longer thought of as insane, but another part of me felt sad for leaving. Rishid was driving and Isis was next to him, I had the whole of the back to myself. And so I fell asleep on our way home. 


	16. Go Home

Thanks to all the reviews!!! I feel so loved! I really do hope that you have enjoyed this fic! Again all in Malik's POV.  
  
Epilogue  
  
I woke up in my bed, confused and disorintated as I sat up and looked around. My room. Obviously my room. I had nearly every single bit of wall covered up with Egytian pictures and figures of the god's and goddesses. Its not bright, after all I have never been out to see the sun when I was younger because of my father. Who I killed. Well, maybe not exactly me who killed him, my other half killed him. Yami. Ishtar as he likes to be known. He is inside the Millennium Rod, waiting until he can come out when Yami Yugi least expects it. If we were near Yami Yugi. Needless to say I cannot remember anything after I met Kai and Ryou together in the park, with Bakura, Ryou's Yami with Dranzer, a bit beast from the past. Someone knocks on my door. I know who it is.  
  
'Come in Isis,' I said and she entered.  
  
Its easy to tell the difference between Isis knock and Rishid, Isis is quieter, while Rishid whether he knows this or not, is louder, and its not pleasant to be woken up by that.  
  
'How are you today brother?' Isis asked me; bring in some water and bread.  
  
What happened? She never brings me water or food to my bed; I always have to go down the stairs to get it.  
  
'Fine, why?' I asked her, she looked a little confused I noticed.  
  
'Do you remember nothing then?' Isis asked me, and I shook my head.  
  
'No, otherwise why would I ask?'  
  
'All right. You remember meeting Kai and Ryou at the park don't you?' Isis asked me, and I nodded, she continues; 'You suddenly left and when you got home you became Yami. We managed to knock him out, but then you vanished. We thought you had gone to clear your head, as you normally do, and you came back. Then we found out that Ryou had been kidnapped, Bakura came here to see me, and I told him what my vision was about. You went to Russia with Kai, Yugi, Rei and Dranzer. Rei was captured as was his bit beast, you freed Bakura, and then your Yami took over. It was him that had kidnapped Ryou, and took him to Russia; you used Seto Kiaba as a mind slave to get money,'  
  
'What? I thought Yami Yugi got rid of my other half?' I asked her, surprised.  
  
'I'm afraid not brother, he maybe the Pharaoh, but his power is not that strong enough,' Isis told me; 'But you should rest, Kai's orders. He had to stop you by using Black Dranzer, as your Yami was summoning the shadow realm,'  
  
'All right,' I said, eating the bread and drinking the water.  
  
I felt tired and decided that I had nothing better to do than to go to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
I woke up in my bed, I felt very confused and disorientated. I stood up and walked towards the window and opened the curtain. Kai............ When would he be free? Soon I hope, I don't want to be alone.  
  
'Malik?' Isis said, gently opening the door; 'I'm glad you are awake, someone is here to see you. And it's not Kai,' Isis added with a slight smile.  
  
'Who can it be?' I asked her, but she would not tell me.  
  
I walked down and saw an older lady standing by the doorway, Rishid talking to her, I only knew of one old lady who looked like that.  
  
'Rita?' I said surprised and confused, she turned and smiled at me.  
  
'I'm glad to see your well Malik,' Rita said and Isis and Rishid left, leaving us alone.  
  
'Why are you here? I didn't think that you would be allowed to visit me outside......' I stopped.  
  
'Well, two reasons, one is because Isis invited me, I think she likes my baking,' Rita joked, and carried on; 'Two is because of Kai,'  
  
'What about Kai? Is he all right?' I asked, filled with worry.  
  
'He's fine, he'll be out soon, in two weeks time if the doctor's let him,' Rita informed me with a smile, she appeared to be proud of him.  
  
'Does that mean you'll leave the asylum?' I asked her, and she laughed.  
  
'Not while Ishtar is there. Sadly the doctor's don't see him leaving soon,' Rita informed me, and I nodded, I didn't see him leaving either. He's insane!  
  
'Would you like something to drink?' I asked her, forgetting my manners for that short period of time.  
  
'No, no thank you. I promised Ishtar I would bake him brownies if he behaved in the group discussion today, and he did, so........'  
  
'Oh no Rita, Ishtar gets high on brownies,' I told her, reminded her.  
  
'Just mine, it seems, I don't know why, but he just does,' Rita said, and we hugged, a granny and grandson type of hug; 'I'll let you know how Kai is,'  
  
'Thank you,' I said, nearing tears as it would happen. And she left a box as she left; 'Rita you're....'  
  
'Malik there for you. I'll visit again, in a week maybe. I'll phone first though,' Rita said and waved goodbye.

XOX

Two weeks have come and gone, Rita has reported to me that Kai would be getting out, and I was looking forward to seeing him once more. I was so excited that I could be mistaken for Ishtar! I haven't even eaten a brownie. A car stopped in front of our home, and I saw Rita get out, and then Kai........... He had not changed only his arms, no longer gloves but spikes at the elbow and red in colour. I opened the door and Kai smiled at me. Why was I so shy? Rita had gone round the back, Rishid and Isis were busy in the garden, I have no idea what. I don't think I would want to know.  
  
'So, been busy?' Kai asked me, pulling me closer to him.  
  
'No, just waiting........' I trailed off.  
  
'Really? That busy?' Kai joked and I felt his lips on mine............... Heaven must be like this.........

XOXOXOXOXOX

/Alarm. Alarm. Alarm. Alarm. Alarm./  
  
'What the fuck?!' I cried out, opening my eyes, and saw I was in my room. I thought back to what had happened, going to the asylum, seeing Kai, Dranzer, Yami Yugi, Yugi, Rei, Bakura, and Ryou. Hang on a minute! When I was in my dream coma, as it appears to have all been a dream, a voice Dranzer said something about Kai and Ryou; 'remember Ryou, and Kai.' It wasn't real. Kai doesn't love me. Right, to get my anger out...................  
  
BANG!

There goes the alarm...........  
  
Okay, that didn't help. I thought I was bi? And I would never do that to Ryou, he's my quiet friend.......... What is going on? Why did my mind do that to me?! Kai is in love with Ryou, I know he is, and Bakura told me he would kill Kai if he broke Ryou's heart. And I won't hurt either of them. I can't hurt them. Besides it was just a dream! Nothing but a dream.


End file.
